


Eight demon Kings of Gehenna

by AskingExorcists



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brothers, Gehenna, demon brothers, eight demon kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskingExorcists/pseuds/AskingExorcists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Yukio are on the edge of their demonic fate as they learn more about their true nature as demons. Once kidnapped and took to Gehenna, they meet their other brothers, the rest of the eight demon kings, and re-meet Satan. Their powers are growing, as well as their doubts and curiosity about their past. What really happened to their mother? What deal did Satan have with Father Fujimoto? Will they be the saviours of Assiah,or become the demons who destroy it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First ao no exorcist story that isn’t a oneshot! This will be an ongoing story, i don’t know when i’ll be updating, i guess it depends if anyone actually reads this and wants part two! I literally have no life commitments so i can update whenever, sorry its a short chapter!

Review! tell me your thoughts :) 

“Astorth, my son.”   
“Yes, farther?”  
“I want them both - alive, and tell Sameal and Amaimon to return as well, i’d like all of my children home.”  
“Yes, farther.”  
Satan stood up from his throne and opened the gate leading to Assiah. He watched as the king of rot slowly sank to the bottom. 

 

“RIN!’ Yukio shouted for the 5th time that morning “Your going to be late, get up!”

Yukio saw his twin brother was still fast asleep, ignoring his calls. Rin’s tail was poking out from the blanket, swishing slightly. Idiot, Yukio thought, grabbing his tail and pulling it. The older demon screamed and immediately jumped up.

“What was that for!” He cried, snatching his tail away from his brothers hard grasp.

“Rin, i told you to get up five times, your gonna be late.” 

“Oh crap!” Rin rushed to get ready, cursing at himself staying up late to read manga.

Yukio was nearly finished the breakfast Ukobach prepared when Rin came down, dressed but dressed sloppily. Once both brothers finished breakfast, they headed to school. All during lessons Rin didn't concentrate during class. His gaze kept falling to outside the window, regular school seemed pointless to Rin. He only enjoyed one class and that was english as he sat next to Shima and they always made it fun. 

Once cram school came around, Rin was already tiered from normal school. As usual he took a nap during his brothers class. The daily routine was to fall asleep, be woken up, argue with his twin in class, and then half listen and expect to become the best exorcist. The elder twin went back to his daydreams of being paladin. So once he was handed a worksheet he had to ask Shiemi on what they were meant to be doing. 

“Alright class, that just about covers it for today, don’t forget you have homework due.” Yukio announced, closing the text book. 

Everyone left the classroom, apart from the Okumura twins. Yukio didn’t have any meetings tonight so he was able to go straight home with his brother. The younger twin gathered his items and he pulled out his magic key. They walked through the door and they were transported back to their dorm. Rin went to help Ukobach prepare a meal. 

“It’s nice to actually enjoy a meal together for once, i always seem to have some sort of meeting.” Yukio smiled, excited to try the food his brother made with the help of the stove spirit. 

“I’ve been wanting to make this for a while, but wanted to wait until you didn't have to reheat it when you got home.” 

Both brothers and Kuro began to eat, Rin and Ukobach soaking up the compliments they got. 

“That smells delicious, i hope theres enough left for me.” 

Rin and Yukio’s head snapped around to see Mephisto standing in the doorway. He sat down at the table and his familiar prepared him a bowl. 

“Mephisto! What are you doing here?” Rin asked, wishing he would leave so he can enjoy a meal with his little brother.  
“I’ve got to talk to you both; i meant to catch you after cram school ended but you’d already left.” 

“Sir Pheles, can’t this wait?” Yukio said, pushing his falling classes back on his nose.

“WOW, THIS IS AMAZING!” His eyes became watery as he expressed his love for the meal. The time king ignored his younger brother’s questions, to focused on the food before him. 

“Anime sucks.” 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY, I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I-“ 

“Relax you clown i was joking, i knew that would get your attention. What do you want?” 

“Remember how the vatican put your execution on hold?” 

“Are they going t-“ Yukio started off

“No, they decided to see weather or not he'd become the demon who saves Assiah, or the demon who destroys it. They’ve decided it to be too dangerous, they want to send Rin on a mission to prove himself.”

“A mission? SWEET!” Rin exclaimed, tail wagging in excitement. 

“What kind of mission?” Yukio quizzed, not sharing the same enthusiasm as his twin. 

“I’m not sure yet, i know nothing right now, i guess they’re still deciding.” 

“I don’t like how this sounds.” 

“Don’t worry man, i got this.” A grinning Rin said, only making his brothers worry increase. 

“Well, i must be going now, thank you for the meal!” With a puff of pink smoke he was gone.

Yukio swallowed the lump of fear in his throat, trying to think of a way he could get his brother out of this. He sighed, giving up for the moment, until they had more information about his ‘mission’.

Two tails wrapped around his ankles, he looked down to see Kuro looking up at him. 

“What’s wrong, Yukio?” 

“Nothing, I’m okay.” He smiled, bending down to pet the cat sidhe. Kuro swirled his tails around Yukio’s legs, leaning into his touch.

The next day at cram school everyone heard about Rin’s mission and was asking questions, Yukio didn’t want to discuss the subject and always tried to get the focus back on the lesson. Shiemi was equally worried about Rin, yet she always had a good side to things telling Rin whatever it was he’d be great. It wasn’t that Yukio feared Rin wouldn’t be great, he feared about his control over his flames. Ever since his own demonic side awoke not to long ago, he felt the burden it was, he felt the rising of the flames when his emotions flared up, he now knew how hard it was to control those flames. He hoped anyone wouldn’t think too much of his new demonic powers, because in all honesty, he wasn’t sure if he could control them either. 

Once the class was dismissed (apart from Rin who stayed) Yukio began to pack up. He received a text earlier on from Mephisto to stay behind, wanting to talk to him and his twin. 

“Where the hell is that clown? Why is he so late?” Rin shouted impatiently  
“Relax Rin, i’m sure he’ll be here soon.” Yukio was acting patient on the outside, yet inside he was just as pissed as his brother. He did have papers to grade, homework to do…

Suddenly Mephisto popped into the room, using his powers as a surprise entrance. Although the twins were not surprised, they were never surprised at Mephisto now. By now they were used to all his ways. 

“Can you ever just walk through the door like a normal person?” 

“Hello to you to, Rin.” 

“Lord Pheles, do you have an update on Rin and the vatican?”

“No, thats not why i asked to speak with you both.” With a pink cloud smoke he transported them to his mansion’s dining room. ‘Won’t you boys join me for dinner.”

The twins looked down to see instant noodles and candy in front of them. 

“This isn’t dinner, this is a child's snack.” Yukio protested, eying up the my little pony chopsticks beside his ‘dinner’.

“Kids these days, ungrateful, and under dressed.” With a snap of his fingers, both twins were dressed in fancy looking suits and their hair slicked back out of their faces. 

Rin started to complain but soon gave up after seeing the dry look on Mephisto’s face, realising he truly didn’t care for his younger brother’s fashion ideas. They began eating in silence, none knew what to say. Rin thought of a snide comment about the chopsticks and Mephisto’s unique decor but decided to remain quiet, knowing it was worthless even to question Mephisto. 

Yukio broke the silence “Sir Pheles, why are we here?” 

“What? I can’t invite my younger brothers over for dinner?” Replied the time king, throwing his noodle carton towards the pink coloured bin. “I would like to know how you both are?” 

“How we are?” 

“Yes, it wasn’t too long ago you were possessed by Satan himself, thats got to take a toll on you. As your guardian it’s my job to make sure your both well.” 

“We’re both fine, sir.” 

“And i wish i could believe it Yukio, but you seem stressed lately. I know you have a lot going on with being a top student, as well as teaching yourself, and of course being an exorcist. Not to mention, keeping your brother and yourself in check.”

“Like i said, Rin and I are both fine. As for my work load I’m fine, i’ve handled worse.”

“Handled worse? Like being possessed by Satan, yes, that’s something i wanted to talk to you about.”

“What’s this got to do with anything, its the past.”

“The past is apart of you. Theres something i wanted to talk to both of you about, demonic nature.”

“What’s the real reason you brought us here cause it wasn’t for this lame ass meal.” Rin insulted, throwing his chopsticks down on the over patented plate.  
‘I told you, demonic nature.”

“What about it?” 

“I’m going to guide you, teach you.” Mephisto smirked devilishly at their reactions.

“I’m not a demon!” Rin yelled, the line between his brows creasing

“Oh, so that isn’t a tail i see swishing behind you in anger?” Rin sat back down “Or, is it denial?”

“Sir Pheles, what do you mean teach us? What about?” Yukio asked, the familiar feeling of anxiety was crawling back up his throat.

“Seriously, for a top student you’ve got to listen better. Like i said, demonic nature, to be more specific i’ll help you with the basic demon instincts. I can help with your power a bit, but the blue flame of Satan is not my speciality.” 

“Thank you for the offer but we decline.” Yukio said, standing up to take his leave.

“I never said it was an offer, sit.” 

“What could you possibly teach us, how to dress like a clown?” 

“No brother, I was thinking of the basics first. I know your both just small children, wouldn’t want to complicate things to much would we now?” Rin growled, only amusing Mephisto even further. He snapped his fingers and they were in a large clearing. 

“Something every demon should know is how to fight with their own hands, without using a weapon, Rin I’ll test you another time. As for now, Yukio, give me your weapons.” Mephisto held out a hand.

“What, why?” 

“I just told you, i want to see how you fight without your weapons. I know you received basic combat training when you were on the path to becoming an exorcist, they teach it mildly to everyone.” 

Reluctantly, Yukio handed Mephisto his weapons. Once the youngest demon was free of all bullets, hand guns and holy water grenades, Mephisto instructed him further. 

“I see your smart, unlike Rin here.”

“HEY, WHAT THE H-“ Mephisto whipped a hand over the elder twins mouth to shut him up.

“You hide your tail, which is smart considering a demons weak point is their tail, as well as their heart. Now, Amaimon, it’s time.” 

Amaimon leapt from out of nowhere crashing into Yukio. 

“Take mental notes, a demon must always be ready for an attack.”

Yukio stumbled back from the force the earth king hit him with, he wasn’t expecting that. Amaimon charged forward again, but Yukio dodged his fist walking backwards away from him. 

Mephisto poofed himself, and Rin, onto his floating arm chair. He leaned back with a relaxed sigh to watch the fight. Rin squirmed beneath his tight grip. “Just relax little brother, watch the fight.”

Although his face showed no panic, Yukio was scared inside. Sure he knew some basic combat but he was trained to fight with guns, and he was pretty sure the earth king was fully trained. He kept blocking Amaimon's attacks, either dodging or holding his fist down causing Amaimon to crack the earth beneath them, that of course only played to Amaimon’s advantage more. The earth king held Yukio down, repeatedly punching his face, his glasses were long cracked. 

“This is so boring, your so boring. This is de ja vu for me with Rin Okumura at the amusement park. I’m so bored.”

“THEN STOP!” Yukio shouted, attempting to push the demons fists away from his battered face. 

“I can’t, big brother told me to do this. I have to do what he says or he’ll turn me into a hamster again, and i didn’t like being a hamster. You can’t go to the candy store or sight see, it’s so dull.” 

“I said STOP.” Yukio clenched his teeth, or rather fangs, together. Blue flames ran over his body in defence, he pushed Amaimon up. Kicking him in the stomach and causing him to fly back a good few spaces over the field. 

“Put me down you clown, i’ve got to help him!” Rin still struggled under Mephisto’s grasp, his eyes not leaving his flame infested little brother.

“I can’t do that, i want to see how this plays out.” 

Amaimon jumped back up, back through the air pushing Yukio back down. Blue flames grew over Yukio’s body, he roared with anger, rushing at Amaimon. 

“What the hells wrong with him?” Rin asked, not giving up on trying to get out of Mephisto’s restraint. 

“A natural demon instinct. Unfortunately, he cannot control his flames well at all. They take over him and overpower him, he can’t just use their power, he’s got to own them not just wear them like a jacket.”

Yukio’s raged growls filled the clearing, he pushed his flames towards Amaimon, getting a few punches in too. Amaimon fell to the ground, still fighting back. 

“Alright, i’ve seen enough.” Mephisto jumped down dragging Rin along both with him. He pried the two apart, finishing their fight, but Yukio’s rage carried on. Flames danced over him as he swung at Mephisto. “Well, this is unexpected.” 

Yukio looked like a demon more then ever, apart from being covered in a blanket of blue flames, his fangs had grown, and his ears became longer and more pointy. Although his tail was still tucked in, his facial expression made him look the most demonic. His pupils blue and red slits and his fangs beard, he crouched down ready to further attack the time king. 

“Yukio, what’s wrong with you? Stop this!” Rin threw his arms on his brothers shoulders, staring into his demented eyes. The youngest demon continued to growl and lash out. “I’m not going to fight you, stop this. I can’t hurt my little brother.” 

“Eins, zwei, drei!” Yukio was frozen in time.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Rin asked, tapping his trapped brother’s time prison .

“Relax, I’ll let him out once he’s calmed down a bit. This only proves further more, you boys need by guidance.” 

 

Back with Astaroth, he possessed a random human, claiming his newest host body. He stood on a tree branch facing the monastery. This was where he battled the exorcists last time he was in Assiah. His farther had told him that the priest who exorcised him was dead. He could sense that the Okumura twins were not inside, thats when he realised they would be at true cross academy. Though now, he had to figure a way into the academy due to his elder brothers protective shield. He yelled out in frustration, causing more and more coal tars to swarm around him. 

So that was the first chapter! Let me know what you think and please review fave/follow! PM me if you have questions, or want to talk :)

I’ll upload chapter two soonish


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 will be up soon, i'll probably post a new chapter within like every 2-4 days, sometimes sooner, sometimes longer, sometimes..whenever i can be bothered! This story is also on fan fiction.net
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments & Kudos they mean a lot to me :)

Yukios POV

Everything hurt, and i mean everything. My body ached, yet my limbs felt numb. My head felt as if my brain was snatched out then shoved back in. I thought i was dead, but if i was dead why did i feel pain? Why did I feel anything? I couldn’t see anything, my only sight was a blurred dark purple , almost blue. I lay there not moving, for what seemed to be hours, or even days. 

Suddenly, i could hear distant voices yet I wasn’t sure if that was just my imagination. After a few minutes of listening I identified the voice as Rin’s. I wasn’t able to tell apart reality from a hallucination. The constant voice kept ringing in my ears and i felt myself being poked lightly. A hand latched on my shoulder, but i wasn’t sure if it were Rin or just the mixed emotions gripping onto me tightly. 

Eventually, i opened my eyes to see my brother Rin standing over me. His face looked pale, as if he were sick, he smiled showing off his fangs.

“Hey, your awake! I was worried. How do you feel?” He grinned as his normal colour painted back over his face. 

“I-I, what happened?” All i could do was stutter and ask worthless questions.

“Mephisto put you in his time thingy.” Everything came back to me then, having dinner with Mephisto and Rin, fighting Amaimon, loosing control over my flames.

“Rin.” I looked down not wanting to look my big brother in the eye “I’m sorry.” I wanted to try but i wouldn’t, i would not let the water dwell up in my eyes as I wanted to be strong, it was I who made the promise to my dad that I’d protect my brother. 

“What are you apologising for?” He sat on the edge of my bed, i then noted we were in our dorm. Kuro jumped onto the bed as well. 

“I didn’t realise how hard it is, all this time I was shouting at you for not being under control and being reckless but I-I just-“ 

“Yeah they're a pain in the ass right? Damn flames…There pretty cool though, anyways…Mephisto said to call him as soon as your awake but, how about dinner first? Or actually a midnight snack…”

“Midnight snack? What time is it? How long have I been out?” Panic surged through me instantly, i still had a million things to do.

“Relax take it easy, you’ve been out a day. I bet your hungry.” 

“If its past midnight then why are you awake, didn’t you already eat?” 

“I waited for you, i was worried. Now come on, before Kuro dies of starvation.” He pulled me up flashing his typical smile, Kuro meowed in hunger, jumping onto Rin’s shoulder and i was brought to the kitchen. “I made your favourite.” 

I thanked him and we all began to eat. My body still ached all over but i wouldn’t tell Rin that. 

“Your hurt, your body’s aching right?” Rin said, looking up at me from over the table.

“How did you know that?” 

“Twin telepathy.” 

“Nii-san, I’m serious.”

He laughed loudly, clearly too amused by his own joke. “When Mephisto sealed me in one, I woke up feeling torn apart but kind of refreshed? It was like i had a new brain wave yet i felt so washed out. Hard to explain i guess…the good news is most of the actual wounds have already started patching up thanks to demonic healing, as for the ache it will probably be gone in a few days.”

I laughed then too, Rin glancing back up at me, and Kuro too.

“Whats so funny?” Asked Kuro

“It’s just, I’m always the one to be taking care of you, Rin. I feel like a child.”

“Thats cause you are a child dumbass, your only 15. You act to mature, you’ve got to loosen up. Besides, i’m older then you.” 

“Someone needs to be the adult here, if I were like you we both would of been screwed by now.”

Rin would normally bite back and cause an argument, but it was late and he was somewhat tiered from worrying about me. 

Once we ate Rin retreated to their dorm room, in need of sleep, Kuro followed him. I pulled out my phone and called Mephisto

“Sir Pheles.” i greeted

“What do you want? It’s the middle of the night.” His usual tone of voice gone and in replace a tired groan

“I’ve just woke up…what did you do to me?”

“Well after you went a little…or a lot crazy actually, I had to seal you in time. Dom’t worry you’ll be fine just achey for a few days.” His usual tone returning slowly but the tiredness still danced in the sound waves. 

“Is that all you want to tell me?”

“No, now that I saw that display, i realised how even more right i was then before, you need me. I’ll speak to you both soon about whats install next, do try get some sleep little brother, you have school in the morning.”

With that Mephisto hung up on me.

(end of Yukios POV)

It was getting dark and the king of rot was still standing on the branch overlooking the monastery. He knew the twins would be at Sameal’s school. He couldn’t think of a way into the school, from the little he did know, he knew that a high level demon such as himself can’t walk into the academy due to Sameal’s barrier. He knew of keys, given to a select few, he also knew he would’t be trusted with one so he couldn’t just go ask his elder brother for one. His head was too far up Satan’s ass for Sameal to fully trust the king of rot.There was the option of stealing one from one of the cram school students, but he knew it was to risky to go near exorcists. Even if they were only in training his farther warned him not to be exorcised again.

He had no choice but to wait until the twins came back to the monastery. He needed them both together, or at least both close by. 

 

Back at true cross, Mephisto was getting paperwork done. Amaimon came through the door to his office, back from his midnight mission to the store. He had candy cravings and the only place open at the late hour was a small 24/7 gas station just on the edges of town. He bought whatever candy he could there, thinking it would have to do for now. 

“Brother, I’m home.” Amaimon said walking through the doors to his brothers office “Brother.” Blanked “Brother. Brother.Brother. Brother.Bro-“

“WHAT?” Mephisto shouted looking up and acknowledging his brothers return.

“I’m back.” 

“I can see that, but can’t you see I’m busy?” He gestured to the work piles on his desk only to receive the same lifeless expression that was practically glued to Amazons face.

“Your never too busy for a candy break.” 

“Amaimon, I am far too busy for a can-” He paused mid sentence as Amaimon poured the carriers contents out onto a small table in the middle of the office “Okay, candy break.”

The two demon kings sat snacking on the candy, chewing wrapper every now and again out of pure laziness. 

“Brother, why did you have me fight Yukio Okumura?” 

“Too see if he would fight back, too see what i have to work with.” 

“Are you training him and Rin for farther?”

“Not for farther,no, but for farther.”

“What do you mean.”

“They are apart of my game, I don’t wish for that game to end just yet. I still have more moves left which means I’m hoping they’ll keep out of trouble for now, and by they i mean Rin.”

“So once you’ve used me to my limit in your game, will you send me back to Gehenna?”

“Probably.”

“Brother, it’s foolish of me to ask, but will you come back to Gehenna with me. Or at least let me stay here, Assiah isn’t as bad as i thought. I love the food here, and the culture. It’s so tiny but it’s so interesting.”

“I will not go back to Gehenna.” Mephisto said dryly.

“Why do you hate it so much brother, its your home?”

“It’s not that i hate it but its just not me, i am a rainbow in that world of darkness, i don’t belong in Gehenna.”

“Your a demon, you don’t belong in Assiah either.”

“No, but i’m tolerated and thats enough for me, theres so much to do here, so much to see.”

“Let me stay here in Assiah with you.”

“Your king of Earth, you can’t leave Gehenna.”

“Your a hinger ranking King then me, and you left.”

Mephisto sighed, no longer wishing to think of the two dimensions, only wishing to think of all the uneaten candy in front of him. “Lollypop?” He muttered, sliding one over to his little brother.

“Thanks.” 

Yukio was getting ready to teach his class, once all the students were gathered in and sat down he began.

“Alright class today’s lesson will be-“

“Teach, what happened with the earth king?” Shima interrupted him

“Now is not the time for this,please, do not disrupt my class.” Yukio responded calmly

“Yeah but, what actually happened, are you okay?” Asked Bon

“I’m fine, can we please continue with our lesson?”

“Yuki..”

“Shiemi, I’m fine. Now class as i was saying-RIN!”

Rin was fast asleep on his desk.

“Wake up.” Yukio grabbed his face and brought him back up, his brothers eyes fluttered open and he quickly started squirming around looking for an excuse. “Rin, don’t fall asleep in my class.”

“Hey four eyes, i’m only tired cause i stayed up looking after you! i even made food at like midnight!”

Yukio sighed and his eyes softened “Your right, I’m sorry.”

“IT’S NOT MY FAU-Whoa wait, did you say sorry?” The eldest twin was confused, somewhat thinking it was a trap and he’d earn himself detention with his little brother. 

“Sorry, i forgot, you must be pretty tired. Nii-san, go back to the dorm and skip todays lesson and I’ll fill you in on it later.”

“Are you..are you serious?” Rin was shaking, his brothers random kindness making him unsure what to do. 

“Yes, I’m serious, go sleep.” 

With that Rin ran out of the classroom with such speed that papers flew across the classroom and a breeze was left swirling the remaining faces. Yukio bent down to pick up the paper before continuing his lesson.

“Where are you going?” Mephisto asked stopping Rin passing him.

“Back to my dorm.” 

“Don’t you have cram school?” Mephisto obviously already knew the answer

“Yukio let me go home, I’m tired.”

“Our little brother isn’t the only instructor at school though is he? “

Rin groaned shoving Mephisto’s hand out the way, heading to his dorm.

“Your dorm is being upgraded, if you want sleep then thats the last place I’d go. Too many construction workers.”

“What the hell? Why?” 

“Was it not you who came barging into my office not to long ago asking for dorm improvements?” (A/N: Reference to by one shot sibling bonding)

“Yeah but…I gotta go back for Kuro.”

“Eins, zwei, drei!” The cat sidhe appeared and leapt into Rin’s arms. 

The younger demon walked off heading to the subway station. 

Rin, where are we going? Kuro meowed as Rin boarded the metro

“To the monastery, i need some sleep. We can go see my dad later”

Shiro!

“Yeah, i just gotta sleep first,oh shit! I forgot to text Yukio!”

He text Yukio and told him about the construction work and to come to the monastery. 

After they received a few weird looks from passengers for having a full on conversation with a cat, they arrived at their stop. They took the shortish walk from the station back to the place they called home. 

Astaroth stood up on the tree branch, looking down at Rin.

Finally! One’s here, the other will probably follow shortly. 

All he had to do now was wait.

Rin and Kuro entered the monastery, greeted by warm embraces and kind words. The priests stroked Kuro, the cat sidhe nuzzled against their legs in return. 

“Your just in time, dinner is almost ready!” Laughed Izumi, heading back to the kitchen along side Kyodo to finish of preparing the food. Rin was suddenly drooling over the mention of food and forgot about his tiredness. 

The remaining two priests, Maruta and Nagatomo sat in the living room with Rin and Kuro.They made small talk and laughed together about past memories. They’d ask how life at true cross was, and how classes were. Rin replied obviously defensive and denying the fact he was a slacker, that caused the two priests to laugh even more.

Kyodo called them into the kitchen, they all took their usual places at the dining table. Kuro sat where Shiro used too. They waited a few minutes for Yukio. He used a magic key and came through the supply closet door. Everyone greeted him and he sat down as everyone began eating.

The two priests who cooked their dinner were thanked, especially by Kuro who seemed happiest when he had food. After they ate, everyone went back to the living room and watched TV whilst having random conversations and laughs. Even though it was farther Fujimoto who brought them home and raised them, the four priests helped out and were considered family to the twins. Kind of like the super fun uncles that lived with you. 

Rin, can we go see Shiro now?

“Yeah sure. Hey Yukio, I’m going to see dad with Kuro, you coming?” 

“Of course.” Smiled the youngest twin, following his big brother and the cat demon out the door.

Astaroth stood on the tree branch, noting the second was there. 

“How the hell did he get in there? I’ve been watching here all fucking day? It must of been one of those damn keys..” The king of rot muttered to himself

He followed the twins, keeping a good distance from them as not to be spotted. Although he was in a new vessel he had to be safe. They came to a graveyard and knelt down in front of a tombstone, the cat sidhe they had with him running up to it placing a paw on it. 

The rot king saw it was the paladin, and the man who exorcised him. He had a strong desire to spit on his grave and posses his dead body. It wasn’t that long since his death so his body would be in alright shape, a bit decayed at most. A rotting body, rot was the kings specialty. 

Yukio and Rin knelt in respect, both holding in tears as they spoke to their farther. They began telling him about how things were going, how everyone was. Kuro was doing the same, he nuzzled the gravestone thinking of all the happy memories him and Shiro had.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the soil, Kuro jumped back landing on Rin’s shoulder. Both boys, and cat were horrified as they watched a possessed Shiro Fujimoto arise from the dead. 

Astaroth extended a hand towards Rin who was slowly backing away. 

“We meet again my young prince…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so, so much for the reviews and faves/follows! I get so excited when i get an email saying someone took the time to read my shit :) Also Behemoth isn’t dead (he died in the anime) he is so cute and doesn’t deserve to die!

“We meet again my young prince.” Astaroth reached out trying to grab Rin, who was backing away in complete shock. He turned to Yukio. “You must be the other one. Last time i came you were worthless to me but now your demonic side has awakened i need you too.”

“Da-dd-my dad, you.” Yukio stuttered out, shaking in fear.

“Actually no, my young prince, farther is in Gehenna and is waiting for his youngest two to come home.” The rot king extended his reach to Yukio, placing a hand on his shoulder. Yukio shook it off pulling out his gun and aiming at Astaroth. “I’m Astaroth king of rot by the way, now come my young princes, let me take you home.” 

Yukio’s finger was latched on the trigger but he couldn’t take the shot.

“Were not leaving Assiah, this is our home!” Shouted a slightly more confident Yukio, although the fear was still clear in his voice.

Kuro growled and pounced on the demon king, but he merely smacked the cat sidhe aside, banging his head on the gravestone. 

“Are you really gonna shoot me in this body, go on, shoot me. Shoot this dead mans rotting corpse. SHOOT!”

The sound of the bullet hitting the target echoed throughout the air, birds flew away startled by the loud bang.Rin kneeled down next to his dads body, still shaking from the sudden shock. “Dad..” He whispered so quietly Yukio could barely here it.

“Nii-san, we have to rebury the-it-dad…” Tears rolling down their cheeks the twins reburied the man who risked his life raising them. Luckily no humans were around to see what had happened. 

After the body was reburied, the twins walked in silence back to the monastery. 

“WHAT THE HELL, I -I CAN’T.” Rin screeched kicking at a tree in frustration. Kuro nuzzled his side, the tears still streaming down his face. Dried blood decorated his left ear and the side of his head. He picked up his familiar hugging him quite tightly. 

“Come on, lets go tell the others what happened…” Yukio said with sad eyes, trying to calm down his brother in his madness. Once they told the four priests what happened, and Kuro had a bandage wrapped around his already healing wound, the twins decided to clear their mind with a walk. 

They didn’t know where they were walking, no destination in mind. Their feet didn’t stop moving, and no words were spoken. 

“How do we always end up here?” Rin laughed lightly looking up at the park that stored so many of their childhood memories. He sat down on the swing, and his brother joined him. Kuro leaped onto the third, although he couldn't push himself very well so he hopped onto Rin’s knee and they swing together. 

“So that was another demon king?” Yukio asked, trying to go higher then his brother.

“Yeah, king of rot. He’s the one who came that day to take me to Gehenna, he's the one that got my powers out of me…”

“We should tell Mephisto about this.” Yukio pulled out his phone and was about to dial Mephisto’s number.

“I can’t let you ring our big brother, my young prince.” Astaroth stalked towards them, now using the previous host body he had before possessing Shiro. He held a hand out to Gehenna’s princes. “Come back with me, farther is waiting for us.” 

“We don’t want to go to Gehenna!” Rin shouted, jumping up from the swing.

“I’m not bothered if you don’t want too, you have too.” Yukio pointed his gun at the rot king, and Rin pulled out his sword and letting the blue flames drizzle over him. “I’m not here to fight you, i ju-“ He was cut off as the blade of Kurikara stabbed through his chest. He growled pulling the sword out and tackling his little brother, the two began to fight. Astaroth was to wound up in his demonic instincts to think about kidnapping. Yukio fired two shots at the rot king, landing them in the back of his head. He left his host body and yet again the twins were left with a body. Luckily this one was still alive, they phoned him an ambulance once coming up with the story of finding this man here. People would believe it was violent thugs.

“I thought older brothers were a pain in the ass…i’ve never had younger brothers and now, despite all this time wishing not to be the youngest of the baal, i wish i didn’t have these annoying little brothers. Damn little cunts, this is my third host body.” Astaroth grumbled to himself as he possessed some new lowlife teen. “Those two together may be able to take me on, but i need them both together. Maybe i can outsmart smart by being dumb?” The king of rot received strange looks by people as he strode up and down a random street talking to himself. “This time, they won’t let me get away, which is good. I need them to follow me.”

Rin and Yukio were ready for the next appearance of the demon king, Yukio had went to call Mephisto but his phone died. Kuro sat on Yukio’s shoulder, his tails wagging nervously. All three demons stiffened as they sensed the change in the air. 

“COME BACK HERE YOU GOAT BASTARD!” Rin screamed running at the approaching teen with demon features. 

Astaroth dodged his attack, as well as the incoming bullets shot by the youngest twin. He summoned mushrooms and they grew all over Rin, who’s blue flames melted them away quickly. Rot wormed its way up Yukio’s body covering it. This is my chance! The demon king thought running off knowing the elder twin would follow him. He ran down a long alleyway snaking behind a corner waiting. 

Rin ran after the demon king, snarling in anger. I’m going to kill that-

With a splat an iron pan smacked Rin in the face knocking him out, just like in cartoons. The king of rot laughed at the stupidity but effectiveness of his plan. He dragged the first prince behind him, so that once Yukio followed he wouldn’t see his unconscious brother. Coal tars were commanded to swarm Yukio once he approached to where the king was hiding. 

The youngest demon was swarmed by the locus, he swatted them away but more kept coming. His glasses fell off and thats when Astaroth decided to hit him. A black iron pan smacked down on the young exorcists face, instantly knocking him out just like Rin. Quite convenient this pan was just laying in this alleyway…

“I’ll have to thank Beelzebub for making me watch all those tom and jerry episodes with him, that idiotic pan stunt saved my ass from farther wrath.” He dragged his younger brothers into the alleyway, out of human view. He awkwardly shoved Yukio’s cracked glasses back onto his face, then began raking through his pocket looking for those damn keys.

It was then he noticed the growling cat sidhe who increased in size. He simply blew mushrooms at it, lightly ramming its head against the wall. Kuro was weak from the injury to its forehead, although it was nearly healed. It shrunk back down to regular size and Astaroth threw it in the pile of unconsciousness. 

 

“Amaimon!” Yelled Mephisto, pouncing up from his seat to pry the candy out of his hands. “You’ve had too much today, it’s time to stop, you’ll develop a problem!” 

“Brother, thank you for the concern but i’ll be okay.” He snatched the lollipop back from his older brother quickly shoving it in his mouth before Mephisto could complain. “Besides, you eat just as much candy as i do.”

“That’s your 37th lollipop today! This one is only my 12th!” The time king shoved his twelfth into his mouth, eyeing up his little brother who had sugar crazed eyes. 

Both brothers heads turned as the door opened in Mephisto’s office. They expected to see a facility member complaining about some rebellious student or an assistant reporting news from a higher up. They did not expect to see a teenage boy with a long black tail and goat horns.The king of rot.

“Greetings brothers!” 

“How did you get in here?” The time king shrieked, jaw dropping in disbelief. My barrier! My keys! 

“I used a key, thank you so much youngest brother, for lending it to me.” He thanked an unconscious Yukio dragging him into the room along with his twin and the cat sidhe.

“Honestly though, is that the first thing you say to me. It’s been a while hasn’t it big brother?”

“It has been quite some time, king of rot. Although, i assume your not here for brotherly bonding?” Mephisto stood up, taking the infinity key of his younger brother and placing it in his pocket. 

“Ah, no, I believe you know why I’m here.” Astaroth replied, gesturing towards their youngest siblings sprawled out on the floor. 

“Your taking them to Gehenna? Farther seemed fine with me guiding them under my wing, maturing them.” 

“Yes but we all know farther is an impatient man, and he wants all of his children home. Something about a family reunion?” Astaroth trailed off not liking the idea of a demon family get together…

Amaimon stood up too, and put on Behemoths chains. Mephisto was panicking, yet his face remained the same, showing no emotion. 

“I have an academy to run, little brother. I can not leave and go to Gehenna so suddenly.”

“Do you think farther cares about an academy? You know if you do not come back home with me farther will come take you himself, he wont be as kind as i am.” 

Behemoth broke the awkward stare between the eldest and youngest demon kings, jumping up and down frantically. Amaimon hushed him, giving his familiar a biscuit. 

“Once word has reached father that I’ve got our younger brothers, he’ll open a Gehenna gate for us.” 

As if on cue small, black demons popped up out of nowhere. They pooled up forming a circular shape, the cackling sound filled the room. Yukio and Rin’s eyes fluttered open, yet they weren’t aware of what was going on.

“Brother, please tell farther i’ll come to Gehenna soon i just have to-“ 

“He told me that you have twenty minutes to say goodbye to Assiah, then he’ll reopen another gate for you, and if you do not come through, he’ll drag you through by that curl on your head.” 

The time demon was silent, he knew this day would come but he expected it to be in at least a good 100 years or so. 

“What the hell happened?” Rin mumbled sitting up, hands going to his wounded forehead where he had been hit with a pan. Yukio now sat up too, taking in his surroundings and gasping at the Gehenna gate before him. 

“Your awake! Good! Now let’s be off shall we? Best not to keep farther waiting.” The rot king’s sick siren like laugh echoed through the twins hearts. Amaimon assisted his younger brother in restraining the twins, before pushing them both into the gate. Their screams warming Amaimon’s heart. Amaimon jumped in next without hesitation, he was smart and wouldn’t let farther have his tail. 

“You have twenty minutes, nii-san.” The king of rot stated again, picking up the slightly awake cat sidhe and disappearing into the gate. 

Once the gate disappeared out of sight, the king of time and space sighed heavily. His heart tugging in his chest to be held. With a click of his fingers his bags were packed (mostly of his favourite Mephisto custom made items and of course his anime figures)

Dearest cram school students, Shura, and priests of southern cross boys monastery,   
Rin and Yukio (and Kuro) have been taken to Gehenna. along with myself. I love Assiah and humans, i wish i could stay in Japan for all of my eternal life. Unfortunately Satan has requested his children to return home and I cannot refuse that. Hopefully my absence will be short but if not I’ve already made arrangements for a temporary replacement as headmaster of True cross academy. 

Please take care of yourselves, especially you miss Shura (◕^^◕),   
Mephisto Pheles ☆

Ukobach was summoned and he hopped onto Mephisto’s shoulders, they stood outside gazing at the sky. It was a clear night, few dimly pigmented clouds were in sight, but the shine of the moonlight reflected over the whole of true cross academy. True art.

“I do not know the next time i’ll have the pleasure on gazing at this perfect view. I don’t know when I’ll be returning to my favourite place, my beloved Assiah. My chessboard has been torn to shreds and my puppets have fallen. Farewell; my playground.”

A Gehenna gate opened up and with extreme hesitation and regret, Mephisto sank through. He could sense Gehenna as they crept closer and closer, he could sense his home. 

“Sameal, welcome home.”

“Thank you, farther.” He bowed before the god of demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short but next chapter will be about what happened when Yukio and Rin came through the gate! Also huge huge HUGE sorry to Kuro! His demonic healing kicked in now so he's good! Please review/comment, i love to hear your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think :)

All i could see was red. I couldn’t make out any object, any person, nothing. I didn’t know where I was, if i was alone. I didn’t know if i was even in Assiah anymore. I couldn’t feel anything except a stiff ache in my lower back just where my tail began. I wondered if the red was my closed eyelids, or if it was a massacre and this was the bloody remains. Was i dreaming, dead or alive? No sound was heard expect my heavy breathing, i took that as a sign i saw alive. 

I felt something cool against my forehead, i didn’t know what it was. Sweat, a bleeding wound, death? Did i pass out at Mepphyland with a brain freeze? Images flashed through my mind so fast i couldn’t see what i was actually remembering. The old man, Astaroth, the Gehenna gate. My already heavy breathing increased.

“SHIT!” I shouted and my eyes flashed open.

“Young prince, your awake.” 

I looked to see a women standing near me, i could tell by her grey-red eyes and the matching coloured pattens on her skin that she was a demon. She was dressed in a navy and white dress, a frilly headband in her tied back grey hair. Her eyes never looked directly at mine.

“Wh-who are you?”

“I am here to serve you my prince, I take responsibility in getting your day prepared. I’m your butler if you will. I am here to serve your orders and make sure you are doing what you are needed to be doing”

“What the hell.” I mumbled to myself, i looked around for the first time since waking up. I was in a very large room filled with white, flame blue, and gold embellishments. The french chateau bed i was sitting in matched the cabinets. All marinated in gold, with tinges of blue. The room itself was huge and was a lit by blue flames, they weren’t mine, and thats when i figured i no longer was in Assiah. 

“Wheres my brother?” I said trying to be calm but my voice came out in a raspy shriek.

“Which one, my young prince?”

“Which one? Yukio..where is my brother, and where is Kuro?”

“Prince Yukio is in his room, i am unaware if he is awake yet, you may see him later. My prince, i beg your forgiveness but i don’t know who Kuro is.”

“Kuro, my cat sidhe. Black, white fluffy belly, two tails, adorable..bandage around his ear.” 

“Ah yes, your brother Sameal was last seen with him, I’ll send a slave to fetch him.” She bowed and left the room.

Slave? Did she just say slave? This is pure hell. She returned not a minute later.

“I need to see my brother, NOW.”

“Which one, my prince.”

“Yukio!” 

“I’m sorry young prince, i do not have permission to let you do that right now.”

“Permission from who?”  
“From me.” Laughed a velvet toned voice, laced with dark, dark echo’s. 

There stood at the door way, stood a tall demon like man with the purest white hair, blue piercing eyes with red slits, and two horns made of blue flames on his head. The creature smiled at the look on my face, his pointy fangs dancing as he roared with laughter. He was wearing a crimson button up shirt but he left the top button undid, then he had simple pants but they looked crazy expensive. His long black, flame covered tail held no emotion as he elegantly walked closer to me.

“My son, i’m so happy your finally home.”

“S-satan?” I made it seem like a question even though the blue flames that swarmed around him made it a obvious answer. 

“Yes my boy, this is your daddy, Satan, god of Gehenna. You may address me as farther, nothing else. Or perhaps papa would be fine, depending if your still that childish.” I figured that, that must of been his true form, what he actually looked like. It at least had to be his normal form. “You look traumatised son, lighten up! What were you expecting? Red devil horns and pits of fire echoing with the screams of the damned?” 

“Kinda…Wheres my brother?”

“Which one.”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU FUCKING KNOW WHICH ONE I MEAN YOU-“

“Language Rin, and he is in his room awaiting further instruction.”

“So he’s awake? Let me see him!” I jumped up trying to make it to the door, only for Satan’s hand to push me back down on the bed. “Get off me you bastard!”

“Listen to me.” He looked straight into my eyes, locking my gaze. “You and Yukio are the only of my ten children who have inherited my blue flames. Bearing those flames come with great pride, and i hope that pride is still evident in your blood, wear that pride as an accessory 24/7. You and your younger brother are just infants really, pipsqueaks. Unable to control the power.”

“WE CONTROLLED IT ENOUGH TO DEFEAT YOUR ASS!”

“So that story Sameal told me about Yukio having a mini rampage when fighting Amaimon was a lie? You no better Rin, your just a baby, maybe not newborn but your not even a toddler. Anyways, I’ll explain more about your powers later. Do you have any general questions?”

“Que-questions?” I stuttered pathetically, lip practically quivering.

“About Gehenna, about demons, about instincts, about your mother?”

“My…mom?”

“Yes, I suppose that priest told you nothing of her. Typical. Your mother looks more like your brother then you, although you do have some of Yuri’s features. She had kind eyes and long brown hair. She wanted to live in a world where humans and demons could get along, she wanted to raise our child with love, pure love and she wanted you, or now you and your brother to prove how the two kinds can live in peace. Your mother wanted peace, no killing innocents.” 

The way the devil spoke of her you wouldn’t think it were Satan himself speaking, his words to soft as if honouring her memory. As if.

As if he loved her.

I wanted to speak and ask more about her, but I didn’t know what to ask. He sensed my dilemma and continued.

“I’m sure your brother mentioned that before i possessed him, he could see my memories. I can show you too if you wish, i can show you my memories of your mother.” 

I nodded silently not wanting to speak as i was afraid my voice would sounds weak. Satan’s icy warm fingertips pressed to my cheeks and he held my face to his. 

“Look into my eyes.” 

I obeyed Satan and my mind shook with blurry pictures before focusing on the memory. 

Yuri Egin, dancing around in the breeze. Her hair swaying like a cape in the wind. Hobgoblins and golems surrounded her, moving like they too, were trying to dance. Her smile was honest and showed her true nature. She took the young hobgoblins hands and danced with him, laughing at his adorable grin. 

The memory changed.

Yuri laying on her back on a river bank, rays of sun blinding her yet she still squinted up at the sky. Her feet were draped over the warm rocks. 

“What do you think, Satan?” She spoke to what looked like herself, but actually to the demon inside her head. 

“I do not mind, whatever you choose is beautiful.”

“I like Miyu or Yuna for a girl, and i like Yuto, Rin or Yukio for a boy.”

She smiled placing a hand on her stomach.

“Beautiful.” Satan whispered 

Satan ended the connection, still looking into my eyes. His fingers didn’t leave my face. It was like he was giving me time to think about what i saw.

My mom…was beautiful. She loved me, and Yukio. She was so kind, funny, her laugh was the greatest sound. 

She did look more like Yukio then I did, although i wouldn’t admit it, i was envious of him for that. He pulled his fingers from my cheeks leaning back, waiting for me to speak.

I looked over at the door to see a small demon bowing, it looked like a deformed elf like creature. 

“Looks like one of the slaves brought your cat sidhe.”

Kuro jumped out of the elf arms and leapt straight into mine. He meowed his hello’s and nuzzled against my cheek. 

1 hour earlier (before Rin woke)

 

“Young prince, are you alright?” I heard that voice echo and repeat itself over and over again for what seemed like years, but was actually minutes. 

The first thing i saw when i awoke was a women hovering over me, teal green eyes and brown dotted markings engraved in her face. She had pointed ears and deep red, almost brown hair. 

“Your awake, my prince! I-i’m so sorry to of awoken you like this but i was worried, you were mumbling in your sleep.” Her voice was high and rushed, entwined with panic and fear.

I looked around to see i was in a large bedroom, lit by blue flames. I remembered the Gehenna gate and falling through shouting Rin’s name and grabbing out to try get a hold of his arm. 

“Where am I.” I knew i was in Gehenna, that was obvious.

“Your bedroom, my prince.” Her voice still panicked but with a calmer ring to it.

“Thank you, but where exactly am I? What area is this?” 

“Your in central Gehenna my prince, in Lord Satan’s castle. Your home.” She seemed sort of confused by my question but showed no hesitation in answering it.

“Satan…” I whispered to myself, clenching my fists. “Where’s my brother?”

“Which brother, my prince.”

“What do you mean which brother?” She again, seemed confused by my questions.

“Which brother do you ask for, King of light, King of-“

“Rin.”

“I’m sorry my young prince but I do not have permission for you to see prince Rin right now.”

“Please, i-”

“Your brother is sleeping.” I was cut off by a new voice, i looked up at the door to see a pale man, quite tall with ghost white hair. It was longer in the front and a little shorter in the back but still had length to it. The piercing blue eyes stabbed straight through my soul and he laughed at the fear in my eyes.

“Hello my youngest, i’m glad your awake.”

“What..do you want?” My voice should of been strong and showed no fear, but how are you supposed to show no fear when confronted by the devil?

“What do you want? I want nothing but to have my sons at home with me, can you blame a farther for that?”

“YOUR NOT MY FARTHER, I ONLY HAD ONE AND YOU MURDERED HIM!”

“Technically, he killed himself protecting your brother, but he probably would of died anyways… but hey, whatever, i am your biological farther weather you like me or not. So my youngest, how do you feel?”

“Where’s Rin?”

“Sleeping, and i asked you a question.”

“I don’t owe you any answers.”

“No, but if your in pain i can get someone to help you. When you fell out the gate you had quite a fall, it spat you both out for squirming around in there so bad. Smacked your bodies straight against the hard floor.”

“My head hurts a bit.” i answered after a moment of hesitation.

“See, simple, that wasn’t hard.” I watched as he instructed the demon with the red hair to go fetch the doctor. 

“So, Yukio.” He turned back to me, looking straight into my eyes “You bear my blue flames, along with Rin. Do you understand what that means?”

“That were cursed.” I answered sarcastically looking down away from his gaze.

He laughed at my joke before turning serious again, his hand lifted my chin so i was looking back into his eyes.

“It means that your both special, out of all my children only you and your twin inherited my power. That is extraordinary, unfortunately your both retarded little fuckers who cannot control it. Your barley even considered a child here. Those blue flames of yours cannot seem under developed and non-threatening, what you do is reflected upon me. If you loose control so easily, if you are too quick to draw those flames, it’s a sign of fear and that means someone or something will try and kill you.”

“I’m in control.”

“So your little fight with the king of earth the other day? You were in control then?”

I remained silent, because i didn’t want to admit he was right. I couldn’t control my flames, i couldn’t control my rage. Rin couldn’t either.

“So, i’m guessing by your silence that I’m right?” He laughed again, and i shook with anger. I wanted to dive on him and rip his heart out but i know that would be very foolish. It was exactly his point and i wouldn’t play along and show myself as an idiot.

“Do you have any questions?” 

“Questions…” 

“About anything related?”

“Is there a way to get rid of my tail?” I blurted out my internal thoughts before i could even think my question through. 

“Your tail?” He seemed surprised at my question.

His hand flipped me over onto my back and he yanked up my shirt. My tail was grasped with a firm grip as the demon god looked over it closely. It twitched uncomfortably in his hand. 

“That’s a fine tail, nothing is wrong with it?” He let go and pulled me back to the right side to face him once again.

“I don’t like it.” A small blush crept over my cheeks

His laugh was much louder this time, and longer “It doesn’t matter if you don’t like it, it’s a body part! You could always chop it off but it would only grow back after a week or so and that would be extremely painful.” 

I nodded, not sure what else to say. 

“Change clothes and then come to the throne room.” 

With that he left, leaving me alone with my thoughts, and the demon women. Shortly after the doctor arrived and i was given an ice pack to help with the pain. 

 

(end of Yukio’s POV)

 

Mephisto’s (Sameal’s) POV

I sat at the large table in the dining room with Amaimon, we were both silent. He was shoving loads of food In his mouth not taken into consideration what is was. I normally too, would be eating every ounce of food in sight, but i was too lost in my thoughts. I wish i had more time in Assiah, i wish i wasn’t here in Gehenna at the same dinning table i’ve ate at for most of my life.

“Brother, I get your upset but this is your home, I’m sure you’ll be aloud back to Assiah someday.” Amaimon’s attempt to cheer me up would of been slightly more touching if his face showed actual emotion but never the less, i appreciated the thought. 

I smiled softly, before sucking it up and began forking heaps of food into my mouth.

“Sameal, your back. It has been a long time brother.” 

“Iblis, nice to see you again.” I turned to greet my younger brother who walked in and sat down at the table with us. 

He hadn’t changed at all, he still had the same orangish-red hair that was spiked and unnamable but yet looked styled. He held the same flame like horns as farther and the twins did, except his was classic orange fire. The king of fire wore red velvet clothing with black detailing. Iblis was never very friendly but as we are brothers he gets along with us all, but is very quick to be angry. The most predictable king maybe, aways heated up. 

“Is that Sameal’s voice i heard?” Asked Azazel, who also came into the dining room.

“Yes, it’s true, I’m back.” He smiled his hello’s sitting down at the opposite side to me. 

He hadn’t changed either, his hair was still a very light pastel purple/white mix. His eyes and tucked in tail matching his hair colour. He wore light material clothing, with dress pants and a pastel coloured blazer over the top. Out of all my siblings he is the calmest, his sense of mind different then the rest of us yet in some ways very alike. 

“So will you be staying in Gehenna or scrambling back to Assiah?” He asked, picking up a glass filled with a mixed juice/blood drink, a classical Gehenna creation. 

I was hesitant to answer, but when i opened my mouth i was interrupted. 

“He’s staying here.” Satan replied for me, walking in and sitting the head of the table. 

My brothers and I immediately rose with our fathers presence, we bowed before speaking in perfect union. 

“Good morning farther.” 

He dismissed us with a small hand gesture and we sat again.

“Farther, since Sameal and Amaimon returned from Assiah does that mean our newest brothers are here as well?” Iblis questioned

“Yes, they’re both currently sleeping…or maybe knocked out? Either way they’re unresponsive but as soon as they wake I’ll tend to them.”

“Sameal did you teach them much whilst in Assiah?” Asked Azazel 

“I taught them what i could in the limited time given, still they’re pretty dumb, especially the older twin.”

“Amaimon, what do you think of them, you did fight them both.” Satan asked the earth king

“They’re both boring, it’s impressive they posses your flame but they can’t use it well. They are uninteresting in that area to me.” 

“What do you mean by that area?”

“Rin’s a really good cook, in the few meals i’ve had from him they’ve all been fantastic! The other twin I don’t know that well, I only know he’s better at fighting with guns rather then fists.”

“So…he can cook?”

“You NEED to try his food, its the best.” I chimed in thinking back to all the delicious meals he made me. 

“A guy who can cook?” Iblis snickered finding the idea hilarious. 

“You haven’t even met him yet but your already pounding on him? Classic.”

“Hey, it’s just weird..especially with his age. Shouldn’t a guy of his age be sniffing panties not following cooking blogs on social media?”

Everyone laughed lightly at the thought, if i wasn’t for the obvious crushes on Shiemi, and the way they stared at Shura’s tit’s occasionally I would of defiantly thought my youngest brothers were gay. To be honest, I’m quite sad they’re both straight…it would of been fun to have a gay brother, imagine the shopping trips!

“So when do we get to meet them?” Azazel interrupted me from my thoughts

Farther thought about it before answering “Later on today i guess…” He smirked before turning back to his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This was chapter four, i hope it wasn’t too short or full of shit for you! 
> 
> Thank you for the love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love so far, I'm glad your enjoying my shit, please comment/follow/kudos - they mean a lot to a fucked up homeschooler like me xoxo

Its been at least an hour since i spoke with Satan…spoke with my farther. I wanted nothing more then to slit his throat and watch the blue flames leave his body. I may be an idiot but I’m not so stupid to think that I wouldn’t end up dead for that. This is Gehenna, and I’m pretty sure half the demon guards here would stop me before i harmed their god. 

“Young prince, would you like me to open the curtains, it’s dark in here.” Asked the butler, who i noticed hadn’t moved from her spot near my bedside table.

“Yeah sure, whatever.” 

I watched as the demon pulled open the curtains, revealing two large class doors decorated with blue flamed pictures. It was then I noticed outside. I gasped and immediately ran to open the windows. 

I expected Gehenna to be different obviously, but it never occurred to me what it would actually look like. The sky itself was red, bright fiery red. I felt a uneasy feeling in my stomach as i thought about how much this actually looked like hell. As i looked closer there was a dark blue; almost purple colour up above. From my balcony, I could see fields covered in types of flower’s I’d ever seen before. In the distance were mountains, or so they appeared to be. I could also see the castle walls below and the large guards who held various weapons. Over the walls I could see the begin of a street and large buildings in all different sizes lined next to one another. 

“Why…is the sky red?” I asked the butler, turning back to my room to look at her. She tried to hide the disbelief and confusion on her face, yet she couldn’t refuse to answer my question.

“I’m not sure my prince, it has always been this colour.” 

 

I guess most demons here weren't told my brother and I were raised in Assiah, even if they were told I doubt answers would of been different. My guess is not many of Satan’s employees have been to Assiah, i suppose working for the god of Gehenna takes up all your time.

I came back in and sat on my bed, and watched as she closed the glass doors. 

“Hey, i just realised I never got your name.” 

“My name is unimportant to you, my prince.”

“Well I got to know your name, and how come you never make eye contact with me?” 

“My prince, s-someone of my low class shouldn’t make eye contact with someone as superior as you…and someone as great as you doesn’t need to learn the name of me, I’m just a servant.” She bowed one more, her voice rushed and fearful. 

“Who came up with those bullshit rules? Satan? Screw that, what’s your name, and look at me when talking.”

“My name is Usichia (pronounced you-see-chee-ar)” She squeaked, looking up into my waiting eyes.

“Cool, I’m Rin.” I held a hand out to her waiting for her to shake it. 

She clenched her eyes shut and began to tremble, her hands gliding over her face as an attempt to cover it. “Please, my young prince, I’m sorry, please go easy on me.”

“What the hell are you doing?” I looked at her face, shocked at how terrified she was. “Relax, get up, I’m not going to hit you.”

“Please! My prince i beg for mercy, just beat me don’t burn me!” 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” I pulled her up and she opened one tear filled eye “Shaking hands is a way to say hi, to someone you've just met…it’s er…a common thing in Assiah.”

I took her hand and shook it lightly, awaiting her reaction. She jerked her hand away once my grip was loosened and she immediately bowed and began to apologise.

“You don’t need to say sorry, it’s okay…” She seemed unconvinced that I was actually being kind but said nothing out of respect. 

There was a harsh knock at the door, and the handle swung open.

“Hello again, my son, are you ready?” Satan said, gripping my arm and escorting me roughly out the door.

I was about to complain and ask where he was taking me but then, once i was out into the hallway i stopped. There was Yukio, looking just as surprised as me. I wanted to run up and hug my twin, and I could tell by his wide eyed expression he wished to do the same. Yet both of us wouldn’t dare do that in front of Satan, not wanting to imagine the jokes he’d make of it. Instead we just stood there staring at each other.

“So boys, are you ready?” Satan asked letting his grip of me go.

“Ready for what?” Yukio replied, his voice stronger then his emotions.

“The grand tour of course!” He pulled us both under his arms, guiding us along. “I’m sure your not used to a home as big as this, that damn priest could of gave my youngest princes some luxury.”

“OUR DAD W-”

“DON’T-”

“I know, i know…he was a great man, blah blah blah, he loved you…whatever, but you both need to get used to the royal life style. I’ll be explaining more about what you’ll actually be doing tomorrow most likely. As for now the tour. I’m not going to bother explaining the whole castle to you, as some of it you won’t need to be in, are not allowed in, or hope you’ll never have to be in. Anyways, this corridor your in right now is one of the royal suite hallways. As you can see Rin’s door to his room is there, and Yukio’s is just down the hall. The other two doors are for Amaimon, and Astaroth when they stay here. Moving on, down there is the rest of your brother’s rooms if they stay here. Up there are spare rooms, that barely get used. Up these stairs is the library, which has several floors. This hall leads you to a large balcony which overlooks central Gehenna.”

We followed him up the stairs, taking in our surroundings, taking in the beauty of this place, but also memorising it incase we got lost. 

“So there’s the door leading to another library level, down here is meeting rooms which only I use, that’s the door to the snack room, no need to really go in as you can just tell your servants what you’d like it and they fetch it for you. Around there is just a random balcony and art I’ve picked up over the centuries. Then, the next level is basically the same, and also my room is up there too, not that that’s any concern to you because if you need me and I’m not busy, I’ll most likely be in the throne room. If not, ask a servant.”

We were guided back down all the stairs until we were on the ground level of the enormous castle. 

“Through there is a waiting room, obviously for any reporter peasants no concern for you, that leads to upper levels, through there is the lounge, it’s not off limits considering it’s the family room but…if your other brother’s are in there I would stay away unless you like loosing all your money and pride over stupid bets. In here, is the dinning room in which you’ll have your meals at, it isn’t mandatory that you dine in here unless I’ve requested it, you can have food brought up to your room i suppose but most of us use it anyways…Through there is my throne room, where I am mostly unless I’m in a meeting or something other. Up there is the kitchen, no need to really go in there either really considering it’s brought to you.”

We slid round more corridors, glancing up at the expensive looking art.

“Down there is the slave’s rooms, below ground level, the first underground level. No need to go down there. And last room, is a place I hope you’ll never be and a place you hope to never even be near again. The dungeon’s for all my prisoners, and of course the torture chambers.”

The demon god laughed at mine and Yukio’s faces, before stopping and instructing us to follow him back to ground level. 

“Lastly, the castle gardens. Don’t get lost as they are quite big.” He pointed to the opening in the castle, leading out to a gorgeous scenery filled with many sorts of unrecognisable flowers. 

“Okay, and now, the servants - obviously i’m not going to introduce you to them all as they’re not that important. Anyways…through here.”

We were back at the throne room now. When we walked through we saw several different sorts of demons lined up, all bowing as soon as Satan entered the room. 

“Okay, this sort of demon.” He pointed to a fairly large man dressed in a suit. “Those are basically very old, wise demons, teachers if you will. They’ll be there to teach you a bit more about Gehenna.” He then moved onto a female in a pinafore style dress and tied back hair. “These sort in this uniform are maids, you’ll usually only see them cleaning your room or the castle. The ones in these uniforms, as you both probably already know, are butlers. You both have one and they’ll take care of assisting you in most matters. Also the ones in similar suits, are the male butlers.” 

“We..we don’t need servants we will be fine on our own.” Yukio stated, probably feeling as sorry to those demons as i did. 

“Don’t be an idiot, now. These are stove spirits, and those are demon chefs, your unlikely to see them much as they are in the kitchen mostly.” Then he pointed to an average looking demon with small spiral horns and a curved tail. “These your unlikely too see much apart from fittings, they will design and hand make all of your clothes, they’re the best of the best. Your still able to wear your own clothes (which will be brought from Assiah, along with your other personal items), you can wear anything as long as it isn’t shabby looking or if someone else has the same clothing item as you.” Satan smirked as he gestured to the next demon, a woman dressed in a skimpy outfit “These are called succubus’s, you probably know what they’re for…if you want one ask a butler to bring you one.” Satan howled with laughter at our disgusted expressions before moving onto the last demon. “This is a type of low level demon that are breaded for exactly this, slaves. Any small elf like demon in rags is a slave and will basically follow your every command, if they don’t just kill them, they are few bad ones, as it is with all these servants. If you happen to get a bad tempered one or you deem them way to pathetic to live, please feel free to dispose of them.” 

Satan sent them away and turned back to us.

“The only other people here are the guards outside but of course they don’t hold any matter, only there too protect my castle from those dickhead demons who feel like dying…theres a few others too but they’re not so important.” 

“When can we go home?”

“This is your home Rin.”

“I mean Assiah, that is home, not this place.” I growled, feeling the anger inside rising up.

Satan laughed, placing a hand on my shoulder “Relax, you’ll both get used to it. Now, I bet your hungry. Your cat sidhe looks hungry too.” Kuro meowed on my shoulder, his two tails fluttering behind him.

Honestly, I was starving…I knew Yukio must be by now too but I refused to admit to that out of fear of what would be on the menu. 

“Boys, come.” We followed our ‘farther’ to the dining room, where we were seated. “Eat.” He instructed before sitting down at the head of the table. 

“What is this..?” Yukio whispered, hoping he wouldn’t get an answer.

“Actually it’s a mix of Gehennian and Assiahan foods, the food from Assiah too provide some comfort to you, consider it a welcome home gift. As for the Gehenna based food…get used to it, it’s actually quite good.” 

“Yeah…but what is it?” I gulped staring at the suspicious meat substance on the plate.

“It’s not human if that’s what your thinking, human meat is only ate on special occasions as it’s quite hard to prefect, unless you eat it raw but it’s better cooked. Although this is a special occasion, my youngest finally home, I guessed you’d rather not eat human meat. On your plate is a low level demon, kind of like a half animal half elf thing. Aggressive natured and annoying to be honest, so they’re hunted for food. Anyways, try it, you’ll like it.” 

Kuro was given a expensive looking cushion and some food in a huge bowl, as well as some milk which I was told from a demon like cow. Familiars had to eat on the floor like animals, and although Kuro is a cat, to me he’s just like my best friend, and I would never let my best friend eat on the floor.

I watched as a hesitant Yukio brought the fork to his lips, he didn’t want to eat it but his stomach screamed at him. He chewed it slowly before swallowing, I waited patiently to hear his first thoughts.

“It’s edible.” He slowly began eating and I did the same. 

In all honesty the meat was good, but part of me felt wrong eating it.

“How are they killed?” I quizzed, nudging the food with my fork.

“Shot out in the wild, and then they're stripped of skin and other unwanted parts.”

“That seem’s cruel..” I whispered, feeling sick at the massacre in my stomach.

“Rin, what’s your favourite food in Assiah?” Satan asked, looking up from his plate.

“Sukiyaki.” I replied honestly.

“Thats made with beef isn’t it? From a cow? Cow’s aren't shot before entering the slaughter house, they’re cramped into small living spaces most of their lives, and then hung up side down and have their throats slit all while still conscious. As for the labeled term ‘free range’, that’s the biggest lie in the human food industry. All it means is that they’re given some grass to chew and a bit of space to shit before they’re slaughtered in the same cruel fate. It doesn’t matter how you kill, point is you killed. Maybe you wouldn’t go out and kill a creature yourself, but by buying beef, or any meat for that matter, is the support of killing. Your basically paying someone to slit animals throats for you, because your too scared to do it yourself. There is no difference between the demon your eating, and chicken nuggets from a ‘happy’ meal.”

“I never thought of it like that…you sound like a vegan feminist…” Satan laughed at my statement, before encouraging me to eat more of my meal.

We all continued to eat whilst Satan tried to make small talk, asking us about our childhood and our interests. Seemed like a half assed attempt to be a ‘good dad’ and hide the fact he tried to murder us not to long ago.

“Look, I know your both not happy being here, but wether you like it or not Gehenna is your home. Your both demons no matter how much you try and act fully human, my blood creeps through your veins.” 

Yukio and I knew it would be better not to fight back, because this wasn’t Assiah, we didn’t have access to contacts, our home, hiding places…this was foreign land to us so we didn’t really have a way of escaping.

“Finish your meal, sons.” He murmured before leaving us with our nearly finished food.

He left the dining room and my twin and I were finally alone, apart from the few servants who assisted; they stood in the far corner of the room, awaiting further demands.This was the first chance me and Yukio got to talk by ourselves since being dragged to the demon world. 

Yukio looked at me, his glasses fogged up. “Nii-san…”

“Yukio! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET HOME, NO WAY IN HELL IS HE GONNA OPEN A GATE FOR US, AND WHERE THE FUCK IS MEPHISTO? AND THAT FUCKING GOAT ROT GUY! I’M GONNA FUCKI-”

“Nii-san, please, calm down.” Yukio pulled me back down to sit at the table. “Theres nothing we can do, your right he won’t open a gate for us and the only way for us to get to Assiah is for him to open a gate way, or there are other way’s but no way can we pull that off either. Just please, for now…control yourself. He want’s too see us pathetic and weak so we can be moulded into his idea of the perfect sons.” 

“Yeah your right…but, what do we do now?” We had both finished our food by now, and it didn’t appear anyone was around to tell us where to go next.

“Let’s go find somewhere private and see if my cell phone has reception in hell. Everyone must be worried about us by now, it’ll be just around time for cram school now in Assiah.”

We arose from our seats before pushing open the huge door that led out into one of the many, confusing hallways. I followed Yukio down the hallway, trusting his smart ass sense of direction would be better then mine. We continued down the hall, servants bowing and scurrying past us.

Smack!

My shoulder collided with another. I looked up too see who I’d knocked against. I looked up too see a man, towering above me in his impressive height. About as tall as Mephisto, he had bright fire evident in his eyes and a look of fury on his face.

“Oh sorry..” I mumbled to the demon before turning back to my brother.

A hand latched on the back of my neck, pulling me back into view of the raging demon. I struggled to get free of his grasp. 

“You.Don’t.Walk.Into.Your.King.Like.That.Then.Walk.Away.Alive.” He spat, his mouth curving down in disgust. Venomous spit laced over his bared fangs.

“Your not my fucking king, put me down you -“ A fist was thrown at my face, and a quick kick to my stomach. I spun back up and cracked him onto the side of the head, which seemed to only enrage him even more. 

“Nii-san, remember what we just talked about!” Yukio shouted, trying to pry me off the demon.

“Screw that crap, this asshole assaulted me first!” I screeched back in defence, growling at my attacker who wasn’t giving into our fight. 

“I’ll rip your head off and feed it to my dragon, you filthy scum!” 

“Ah, Iblis, I see you’ve met our youngest brothers.” Mephisto calmly said, popping into the scene out of nowhere. 

“Sameal…our what?” He looked at me confused, and I took the opportunity to kick him in the rib cage, flipping him onto his back. “YOU LITTLE.”

“I don’t think farther will be happy if you kill them, Iblis, he has plans for them.” The time king did his signature smirk, sending waves of fear to mine and my twin’s stomach. 

In Assiah, Bon’s POV

“Where is Mr.Okumura, it’s unlike him to be late?” Koneko asked, pushing his falling glasses back up his nose. 

“I don’t know, Rin isn’t here either…but it’s usual for him to be late.” I shrugged not thinking anything of the Okumura brothers tardiness.

“Rin wasn’t in English today, the teacher marked him absent.” Shima stated, shining on his chair.

“Do..do yo think they’re both okay?” Shiemi asked, instantly concerned about our half demon friends.

“Of course they are, they’re always fine.” Izumo replied, same cold tone as always.

“Sup kiddies, I’m taking over for four eyes today, open up yer text books to page…whatever, like i care..start reading.” 

“Miss.Kirigakure, where’s Mr.Okumura?” Koneko asked, as everyones gazed turned to the female teacher who strode into the classroom.

“Beats me, I was just told i had to cover for that chicken today.” She slumped onto the desk, scratching her head with her hand.

“Rin hasn’t been in regular school today, do you think they’re alright?” Questioned the pink haired boy, who stopped swinging and sat normally.

“I don't know, let’s go ask Mephisto, not that dickhead will tell us anything but…whatever, at least i don’t gotta teach out.” 

We all followed the ill mannered exorcist to our headmasters office, expecting to see him spinning in his chair watching his hamster brother run on his wheel.

Shura barged straight into the office without knocking, wanting the same answers we students did. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

We entered the room to see a short balding man in a grey suit sitting in Mephisto’s chair. He seemed nervous by the intrusion, and jumped up right away.

“I..I’m Mr.Ukisamo, Mr faust’s temporary replacement.”

“Replacement! What the hell! Where is he?” Shura shouted, further scaring the man.

“He left this note, I’m sorry that’s all I know.” She took the note from him and led us out to the hall.

“So what’s it say?” Izumo asked after shura peeled open the envelope and scanned the text.

“They’re..they’ve went to Gehenna…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short! And nothing really much happened but i gotta get the basic parts out the way, i hope this was a good enough filler before real shit happens, please review/comment tell me your thoughts :)
> 
> If i offended any vegan feminists, please, go cry into your raw organic echo friendly pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i’ve probably missed my 2-4 days update policy but fun fact about me : Desprite being homeschooled, and a loner, and having 24 hours every day free where i could be doing something productive, I’m still very lazy. My day consists of mainly sleeping, eating, harassing my dog, naps, and music/netflix. I will try to update sooner because I do love writing and blue exorcist is life. Please feel free to message me and chat, about anime, bands, toes? I really don’t care…Anyways, if you actually read this, thanks! And don’t forget to review :)

“These are our youngest brothers then? The ones who inherited farther’s flames? They don’t look up to much.” Iblis snickered, looking over and analysing me and my twin.

“Well yes, maybe not now but they have great potential, try to see the over the fact they’re undeveloped.” Mephisto replied, glancing at Yukio and I.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING UNDERDEVELOPED YOU FUCKING CLOWN?!” 

“Nii-san calm down, remember what we talked about!” Yukio put a hand on my shoulder with a half assed attempt to calm me down.

“There is always room for improvement.” The time king smirked, and I was ready to argue back when I was interrupted.

“What’s with all this yelling? Your giving me a headache.” A male demon just a bit taller then Yukio came around the corner, he had a lightish lavender coloured hair and a ghost-like appearance. 

“Azazel, meet our youngest siblings.” Iblis pushed us forward, towards the approaching demon. 

“Oh, welcome home little brothers, how are you liking Gehenna so far?” His voice was calm and had a unique sound wave to it. Something about his voice seemed transparent, and relaxing.

Me nor Yukio answered his question, we just stood there between our new brothers, no escape route. 

“Yeah, I get your not happy being here, you’ll be okay, just don’t get into fights with Iblis he’s an idiot.” Azazel laughed, and Iblis began yelling at him.

“Now, now, let’s set an example for our littlest brothers.” Mephisto said, putting an arm around me and Yukio. I shook off his grip and backed away from him.

“Your right! Though I am interested in your upbringing in Assiah, you’ll have to tell me about in sometime.” Azazel mused, looking us over with a thoughtful expression.

“Well anyways, I’ve got to be going back to my own kingdom now. Take care of our younger brothers for me, and good luck.”

The clown snapped his fingers and a cloud of pink smoke appeared. 

“Now that he’s gone, what would you like to do?”

“We were just gonna go back to our rooms..” Yukio replied, grabbing my wrist and starting to drag me back up the hall in an attempt to get away from the demon kings.

“Arww come on! Don’t be boring, hang out with your big bro’s for a bit.” Iblis grinned, pulling us back over to him and Azazel. “Come on.”

We were pulled to the lounge, and shoved onto a large, blue couch. I looked around the room and fought to keep in my excitement. There were four very large flat screen TV’s and every game console to exist stacked up on a table. Console games sat on a spinning rack and two large windows showed a view of the garden. The room was filled with DVD’s, console games, CD’s and every electrical device possible. It was a true geek retreat, nearly any teenager or grown person would love this room. 

“You must be fraternal twins right? Cause you don’t look very alike.” Iblis asked, as he and Azazel sat next to us on the couch.   
“Yeah we are.” Yukio replied

“So which one of you is the oldest?” 

“I am.”

“So you must be Rin.” 

“Yeah.”

“Do you know who we are?”

“Yeah Iblis..and Azazel.”

“No, I mean our titles. Weren’t you training to be an exorcist? You should know.”

“Erm…king of…stuff….?” I mumbled, playing with my shirt sleeve.

Iblis laughed at my stupidity “What stuff thou?”

“Earth?”

“That’s Amaimon…didn’t you spend several months with him in Assiah?” Azazel asked; glancing at a palm faced Yukio.

“I don’t have the best memory.”

“Rin, you only learned this in class the other month, it should be implanted in your brain. This stuff was on the test!” We weren’t even in Assiah right now, never mind true cross, and my smart ass little brother still found a way to make everything turn back to the subject of school.

“Yeah! Well so! Without me you’d be living on microwave meals so shut up you four eyed prick!”

“Oh yeah, Sameal and Amaimon said you were quite the cook.” Iblis grinned “I’ve never had a gay brother before.”

“WHAT THE HELL I’M NOT GAY!”

“What’s wrong with being gay?”

“NOTHING BUT I’M NOT GAY!”

“What straight guy likes cooking?”

“LOT’S OF STRAIGHT GUYS LIKE COOKING SHUT THE HELL UP WITH GENDER ROLES!”

“Oh wow, a feminist! How many tumblr followers do you have?” The demon king shook with laughter, only adding to my rage. 

“Fine, I guess I just won’t cook you any of my awesome food.”

He turned to me with a saddened, defeated face and mumbled his apologies begging for a taste of my best dishes.

“I’m king of spirits, and he’s king of fire.” Azazel announced, trying to switch the subject before it turned to a fight.

“I didn’t even know they’re was a king of spirits…” I thought back to my last test and how i must have scored a huge, fat 0.

“You don’t seem to know much, do you?” 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?” I growled at the spirit king

“Actually he isn’t good at much, cooking is his only talent.” Yukio butted in.

Iblis continued laughing and Yukio put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

Sameal’s POV

Despite spending most of my eternal life in Gehenna, I’d never given much thought to it’s beauty. This world is supposed to be the land of nothingness but they’re are beautiful parts hidden between the cracks. I’m unsure weather it’s true beauty or weather I find beauty within the ugly. It was nothing compared to the pure Assiah sky but I could’t deny that the sky above me; the sky above the demon world, was extraordinary. 

The way the purpleness battled the red dusk for territory and power defined this world. As if representing most demons main goals. It’s been quite a long time since I’ve been in my own realm, set foot in my own castle. Everything was deep purple and yellow-golden, everything to the brick work, to the carpets, to the furniture, to the clothing servants wore.

My servants were shocked to say the least, they defiantly were not expecting their king to come back unannounced. I did visit every so often as I did have part of south Gehenna to run. When I announced I would be staying for a long time period everyone seemed panicked. 

Being king of time and space I could simply switch dimensions within moments and be in Assiah again. Yet I knew If i did that my father would drag me back by my curly pubes. 

I sighed and began unpacking my boxes full of anime collectibles, placing them around my home. 

“King Sameal, your farther has requested your presence.” My butler informed me, bowing as he did so.

“Thank you, Haveeif.”

“Would you like me to prepare transport or would you just like to go yourself, my king?”

I thought about it for a moment, before choosing to use my powers rather then a slow carriage.

“I’ll go myself, whilst I’m gone please unpack those 24 boxes over there in the kitchen.”

“Yes my king, but why the kitchen?”

“24 boxes full of instant noodles! 7 different flavours!”

I saw the confused expression in Haveeif’s eyes before i transported myself out of my castle.

“Ah, Sameal, glad you could make it.”

“Of course, farther.” I bowed, greeting Satan in his throne room.

“Im wishing to speak to you privately, come to a meeting room son.”

I followed my farther to one of the smaller yet still very large meeting rooms on the third upper level. It was a simple room, pale white and vibrant blue. In the middle was a large glass table surrounded my chairs.There was one large wall of one sided glass, showing us outside Gehenna but meaning no one could see inside. Considering it was a place confidential matters are discussed. 

“I want to discuss your youngest brother’s, I know we’ve talked briefly about them in the past but I want to basically know what I’m dealing with.”

“Well, Rin, despite being the oldest, is the dumbest of the two. He acts without thinking, lacks in academical skill and is a decent fighter, but not enough to be considered a challenging opponent to me. Yukio, on the other hand, is extremely smart and is a fast learner, as for fighting he’s trained with fire arms. So without his guns he isn’t that skilled of a fighter.”

“I guess we’ll be starting at scratch there then…what about their flames?”

“As you know Rin’s demonic heart and the seal to his powers lie in the koma sword. He can control his flames enough to use them and not burn everything he touches, but he is no where even near anything your able to do in your sleep. As for the youngest, he has no control at all, his flames don’t show up much as he tends to try keep his stress levels low but once broken he can’t keep at bay with his flames.”  “Anything else significant? Blood lust? Anger? Special abilities?”

“They don’t have a motive to kill humans, the only thing they’ve desired to kill was demons. I’ve only ever seen them fully intended on killing when they were both consumed by flames whilst fighting Amaimon. As for anger, Rin is quicker to act but they both inherited your anger issues although Yukio is more subtle about it. So far I don’t see any special traits, Rin is such a slacker I feel all his potential is taking a nap and refusing to wake up. He automatically knows when he’s being lied too but that’s probably more of a personal thing. Yukio has your eyes, yet I don’t know what that holds.”

“Interesting…what about their weakness?”

“Each other; they both depend on each other and would easily die for the other. They argue a lot but that’s normal amongst siblings, they both are pure and are overwhelmed with a good side. Most likely a trait of being half human.”

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to strip away that side and replace it with their true nature.”

“I have to say, I’m quite interested to see how they turn out.”

“Yes, as am I. Sameal, I would still like your assistance in this. Obviously I can’t be at their side teaching them every day of every week, and i was thinking you could take them Monday’s and Thursday’s?” 

“Of course Father, and what would you like me to teach them, just the basics?”

“I’ll create a list for you, you’ll receive is shortly. You may go now Sameal.”

I bowed, saying my goodbyes to my father before transporting back to my castle.

Shura’s POV

“What happen’s if the vatican find out” ~ “Do you think Rin,Yuki and Kuro are okay?” ~ “What happened, who took them to Gehenna?” ~ “Of course they’re okay, those guys can’t die, not after all this.”

I had five cram school students staring at me wide eyed, all waiting for explanations of what happened to their friends. Takara just stood silent, not caring, but listening. 

“Let’s try keep this from the vatican as long as we can, but we have to play it safe and come up with a good excuse of why we didn’t tell them sooner. Right now our main priority is bringing them back. I’ll phone Mephisto.”

“Does Gehenna have cell phone service?” Shima asked as I pulled out my phone

“Were about to find out.”

I dialled Mephisto’s number and put him on speaker phone, after a minute or so of ringing we were greeted by his cheerful voice.

“Hello Shura, what a surprise.”

“Your on speaker, i’m with the cram school students.”

“Sir Pheles, what’s going on? Why are you all in Gehenna?” Bon shrieked 

“My father requested his children to come home, I have lived in Assiah for a very long period of time so its unreasonable to grieve once my time was up, but yet here I am, sulking.”

“Yeah but you didn’t have to take Yukio and Rin with yer, bring them back.”

“It wasn’t I who took them, it was the king of rot. I’m afraid I cannot come back as of now, or Satan will have my tail. I can assure you though, the Okumura brothers are both fine.”

“What about Kuro.” Konekomaru asked, with a deep depression in his eyes as he clutched the cat toy he carried around with him daily. 

“Kuro is fine.”

“Mephisto, cut the lame excuses and tell us why your all in Gehenna?”

“I told you, Satan asked for his children to come home. If I could remain in Assiah, believe me I would. Hopefully I’ll be returning soon.”

“Are Rin and Yuki okay? Can we talk to them?”

“I’m not in Satan’s castle as of now, and I know they currently do not have their cellphones on them. I can give them a message for you.”

“Wait? They’re in Satan’s castle?”

“Yes, that is where there living right now.”

“Who are they with?”

“Well, they were with Satan but last i saw of them they were with two of my other younger brothers, Iblis and Azazel.”

“Mephisto, ya can’t just leave Assiah like that so suddenly!”

“Wow, Miss Kirigakure! I had no idea you’d miss me so much.”

I could feel his slimy smirk, slithering out of the phone screen.

“Shut up ya creep, tell us how we can get Yukio and Rin back in Assiah?”

“That is virtually impossible, i’m afraid. Anyways, i have to go now as my instant noodles are ready! Please though, call back another time, it’s been wonderful speaking to you all!” 

Then he hung up, leaving us with no answers but still, we had hope. We would bring those idiots back to Assiah, and then I’d hang Rin by his tail and kick that four eyed chicken in the ass for being so damn stupid and getting dragged to Gehenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short, just like me…I know some said they wanted longer chapters and some said they didn’t care but honestly it depends how much I have to say because I could just keep rambling but it would be boring. Plus I gotta keep certain parts for other times, so..anyways, please review/comment :)
> 
>  
> 
> follows/kudos are appreciated too!
> 
> Excuse spelling/grammer mistakes but honestly i don’t give a shit its past midnight and I’m in a huge lamb nighty and I’m sweating to fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:
> 
> BLUE EXORCIST SEASON 2 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED, IT WILL BE RELEASED IN 2017 AND IM SO FUCKING HAPPY OMG IM LITERALLY SCREAMING!!! SO IT LOOKS AS IF IT WILL BE FOLLOWING THE MANGA AND THAT MEANS LUCIFER!! It sucks Yukio’s demonic side isn't awakened but like I HAVE A THRORY THAT LUCIFER WILL GET YUKIO TO JOIN THE ILLUMINATI AND HIS DEMONIC POWERS WILL BE AWAKENED THAT WAY, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I THINK MEPHISTO IS TRAINING RIN SO HE CAN FIGHT AGAINST LUCIFER? IDK JUST A THEORY BUT YEAH…SEASON 2 OMFG CRYING!!!!!!!!
> 
> thank you to all those people who are reading, your comments/kudos/follows mean more to me then you think.

“My prince, it’s time to wake up.” 

I felt a hand nudging me and a soft voice repeat itself over and over again.

“Shtt..ap…Yuki…o….I don’t wanna go to school.”

“My prince, please wake up.”

Prince? Why did Yukio call me Prince? Crap!

I shot up and opened my eyes, I looked around too see my butler bowing.

“Er…what time is it?”

“It’s 6:30, my young prince.” She answered without rising.

“Why are you bowing, get up.” She rose quickly and apologised.

“My Prince, it’s time to start your day, I’ll run you a bath.” She bowed again and headed to the large white door on the right which lead to a massive bathroom.

I sighed as I rolled out of bed, this was way too early to be awake. I should still be sleeping in until at least ten! 

“Good morning, Rin!” 

“Morning Kuro!” I greeted my cat sidhe who just then awoke. He stretched out on the bed before peering up at me and swaying his two tails. He nuzzled my side and I laughed at how adorable my small friend really was.

“My Prince, your bath is ready.” 

“Thanks.” I walked over to the bathroom and dipped a hand in the water. “WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

I jumped away from the butler who was tugging gently at my clothes.

“I’m undressing you, my Prince.”

“I CAN UNDRESS MYSELF.”

“I know you can, I wasn’t implying that you couldn’t, it’s just this is how I am expected to fulfil my duties as your butler, I assist you in your daily tasks. Now please my Prince, let me undress and bathe you.”

“YOUR GONNA BATHE ME?”

“Yes, like I said it is my job to assist you in these matters.”

“I’m r-really okay…I know how to take a bath myself.”

“I know you do My prince, but I am here to serve you.” 

She pulled off my pyjamas and folded them neatly before putting them in the wash basket. I wrapped my tail around myself as an attempt to hide my naked body. It felt so strange being washed by another person. Sure I’d taken baths with people before; and Yukio and I bathed together when we were little kids, but this girl or demon…washing me,it felt wrong.

“My Prince, please try and stay still, I may accidentally get shampoo in your eye.”

I obeyed and tried to stay still as she massaged the shampoo into my scalp. Her claws were filed down so luckily my head wasn’t sliced open in the process. When it was time to rinse it off, I lowered myself into the water, avoiding eye contact with the demon women standing over me.

I was pulled back up and she poured conditioner onto my hair. Next, she lifted one of my legs and began washing me with some sort of purple liquid which I was told was expensive demonic body wash used only by the baal. 

“Argh! Hey! I can wash down there on my own!” I grabbed the sponge of her, but she pulled it back insisting it was her job. I felt violated, exposed.

Her hand gripped lightly around the base of my tail, pulling the long black appendage out of the water. It wriggled in her grasp and my eye twitched from the sensitive touch. She ran her fingers gently through the short fur, massaging in shampoo and conditioner. When she conditioned the tuff of longer fur at the end she took a small comb and brushed it through. My stomach felt uneasy when I was told it was carved from the bones of a demon. 

It was even awkwarder standing fully naked and dripping wet as she dried me with a fluffy towel. I was handed a bath robe which I took gratefully, throwing it on instantly to cover my nude body. 

Once I was fully dry, she began dressing me. I was put into a black suit made of fine material, I was informed it was a mixture between velvet and suede called cleirten, some sort of extracts from skinned demons. My hair was slicked back revealing more of my face. For the second time that day I felt exposed, this time it was because my hair was pushed back more and I felt as if i could no longer hide behind my hair. 

“You are to go to the dining hall for breakfast my Prince, your father will tell you what you’ll be doing after.”

“Okay.”

She escorted me to the dinning hall, which I was thankful for since I couldn’t remember where it was. The doors were pushed open and I was glad to see Yukio was already there. 

“There you are, finally. Yukio was telling me about how lazy you are.”

“WHAT THE HELL IM NOT LAZY!”

“Rin, sit, I want to talk to you both whilst you eat.”

I sat down next to my brother and a servant put a plate stacked with food in front of me. I began to eat, trying to push the images out of my mind, of what I actually was eating. I would of asked but I knew it would be easier to eat if I didn’t know what it was. 

“About seven years ago you boys should have started your studies, of course you were stolen from me, raised by filthy exorcists. Basically, I hope your both quick learners because you have a lot of ground to cover. Each day you’ll attend either your studies with your tutor, or you’ll report to a trainer were you’ll learn how to properly fight. You’ll be learning demonic history in Gehenna, and a bit about Assiah. You will learn how to act royal, how to act like a member of the baal. You will learn your demonic traits. Every higher class demon needs to know how to fight in hand-to-hand combat, as well as with a weapon. Lastly, I’ll be teaching you both how to control your flames.”

“That seems like a lot!” I shouted, my head spinning thinking of how little free time I’d have.

“Suck it up son, if only you were raised here in Gehenna, most of this would of been done by now.”

Yukio’s POV

To be honest, I was interested to find out about Gehenna’s history. I couldn’t vanish the worry in my stomach for Rin though, he wasn’t exactly the best student and I’m unsure what Satan’s punishments would be. 

“After you boys finish you’ll be shown to your study room.”

Once Satan finished his meal he left me and Rin alone. 

“Let’s try to eat very, very, very slowly so we don’t have to go to that study thing.” Rin whispered quietly to me, as his hand moved slowly towards the food. 

“Nii-san, don’t be an idiot. I don’t plan on being tardy, besides, until we can figure a way out of this world we need to obey Satan, I don’t want to imagine his punishments.”

“It’s not fair! No matter what world I’m in there is always some sort of school.”

“My young Princes, if your finished then I am here to show you where your study room is.” My eyes looked up to see a burgundy coloured demoness with yellow eyes and black hair. 

“Yes, we are. Come on Rin.” I replied as I pulled up my brother who was still stuffing his face.

She lead us down a dimly lit hallway, and up a pair of stone, spiral stairs. One thing I noticed about this castle was that the hallways were never ending. Eventually we reached the bottom, and she pulled open a large, black door and bowed as she held it open for us.   
We stepped inside to see a room as big as a school gymnasium, but the walls were pitch black. The only light sauce was two torches on the wall burning blue flames. There were two wooden desks at the front, plated with silver markings. A huge black board was at the front of the class room though it was barely noticeable against the death coloured walls.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Rin, Prince Yukio.” It was then we noticed the tall demon bowing at the front of the classroom. He wore black robes and had knee length brown hair. His eyes were pure black, and he had a nose shaped like a banana. 

Several minutes passed and the man didn’t rise. It was then I realised he was waiting for one of us to allow him too. 

“You can rise, you don’t need to bow for us.”

“You see my Prince, I must, someone of your highness needs to be honoured by a low level creature such as myself. 

“So…is that our lesson?” Rin asked, snatching his head as he stared at our tutor.

“I guess that was a sort of mini lesson, I teach without trying.” The demon laughed. “Your farther wants me to teach you about Gehenna’s history. We will start from the very beginning, here’s some books, read them all by Thursday and we will go over what you’ve learnt.”

I could already feel Rin’s dismay as a huge pile of books were piled in our arms. 

“That’s all for today, just study the books.” 

We were dismissed from our 7 second lesson and eventually found our way back to our rooms.

Mephisto’s POV

I could tell by the way he sat, staring but not really looking, he was lazily slouched in his chair but his posture was still straight. His eyes showed that tinted blue craze, it showed his power. Just by his body language and expression I knew what he was doing. He was plotting. I knew he had big plans for them, I had some idea of what he was planning, but his mind was superior and I couldn’t think of his true desired outcome. 

“Sameal, I would like you to teach them how to be royal, how to be a member of the baal. Teach them how to summon objects, and how to fly. Teach them the basic.” 

“Yes farther.” I replied, bowing to Satan. His eyes never changed nor did his composure. “When would you like me to start?”

“Today, I’ve decided you’ll have them Mondays and Thursdays - all day.”

“Fantastic! I’ll get started right away.”  
It didn’t feel right to be obeying my farther like the lap dog I once was, I was no different then the other eight kings again now, so obedient. 

“HEY! THERE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING CLOWN.” 

I’d recognised that rage filled tone anywhere, Rin Okumura.

“Greetings, little brothers.” I calmly responded to the twins waking into sight, they were both carrying books in their arms. I remember when I was just a small boy and I was forced to read those books.

“TAKE US BACK TO ASSIAH.”

“I’m afraid I cant do that.”

“OF COURSE YOU CAN YOU-“

“Nii-san, calm down, please.” Yukio pushed his brother back as Rin dropped his books on the floor.

“Farther has asked that I teach you a few things, we’ll continue this discussion elsewhere. No need to cause a scene out in the hallways.”

I snapped my fingers and I transported us back to my castle.

“What the hell! Where are we?” Rin jumped, as he stumbled over and tried not to fall on the floor.

“Welcome, little brothers, to my castle.”

“Your castle?” Yukio questioned, readjusting his glasses.

“Yes, each demon king is given their own realm to look after. Your in the kingdom of Time and Space, here I am the king. Whilst Satan is the owner of all of Gehenna, he mainly only watches the central parts as it’s easier. His sons each own a part of Gehenna, their realm.”

“Why did you bring us here?”

“Father wants me to teach you some basic upper level demonic abilities, and also how to act royal.”

“WHY THE HELL SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? TAKE US BACK TO ASSIAH!” 

“Trust me Rin, if I could go back to Assiah then I would. Its true I could use my control over time and space to transport us all there now but Satan would drag us all back by our tails.”

“THAT’S SOMETHING I’M WILLING TO RISK!”

“It wont be if he chops it off as punishment, will it now?” He gulped but the fury remained in his eyes “Now, let’s get started shall we?”

“Eins, Zwei, Drei!” I chanted in German tongue, and watched as a white board appeared. I pulled out my purple glitter marker and put the pen lid on top. 

“So the baal goes like this, Yukio, I’m pretty sure you know already but I’ll explain for Rin’s sake.”

“HEY I’M NOT AN IDIOT I KNOW WHAT A BALL IS!”

“Baal, not ball. Like you were taught through your cram school lessons, which you most likely slept through, the baal is the royal family of demons. You two are the newest members of the baal. So it goes like this:

Satan   
(God of Gehenna, above all)

Directly below Satan, and the next strongest in Gehenna is the eight demon kings.

Lucifer, King of Light  
Yours truly! Sameal, King of Time and Space  
Iblis, King of Fire  
Beelzebub, King of Insects  
Azazel, King of Spirits  
Egyn, King of Water  
Amaimon, King of Earth  
Astaroth, King of rot

 

I imagine you two will gradually be placed up there too once Satan has approved your abilities. You bear the blue flames but there is a lot more to it then just being strong with your powers.”

I sighed, looking at my poorly dressed little brother. Sure Rin was wearing clothes handmade by my father’s designers, but he looked untidy. 

“Even when your dressed like a Prince you still look like a mess, took in your shirt, and your tie is loose.”

“Who are you, my mom?”

“Lesson one: How to act royal. I know you were both raised as nothing more then mere humans but you have to grasp now your both Princes, and if your presented in another way other then royal then you will be shown as weak and attacked. Always try to look your best.” I tucked in Rin’s shirt and and re did his tie. “As a member of the baal, and as a son of Satan, you have to be strong and show no fear, no weakness, no mercy. Let’s start with something easy!”

I motioned for them to follow and I lead them up a long staircase. Once we reached the top we were on top of one of the castle turrets. 

“Okay then, time for your first flying lesson!”

“Whoa, hold up! We can fly?” Rin asked with an excited glare, whilst the younger of the two showed a more apprehensive expression.

“Yes, you’ll be able too if you let me teach you.” Once they were both silent I continued “Now, I’ll teach you to fly the same way our father taught me to fly.”

“And how did he-“ Yukio began before I cut him off.

Screams filled the cold air as I watched my youngest brothers fall hopelessly to the ground. From the bottom I heard cursing and the sound of crushed bones. I chuckled to myself as I leaned over to see the twins lying helplessly on the ground. 

 

Shura’s POV

Those damn idiots! I can’t believe Shiro got me to babysit that fool, and then of course I’d have to worry for that four eyed moley chicken as well. Then there was that damn creep Mephisto, I was glad he was gone so I didn’t have to see that sick smirk on his face, yet I wished he was here so I could get answers as I slapped the smile of his lips. 

I contacted the monastery priests earlier on and told them what had happened, they were all as devastated as the rest of us, vowing to help in anyway they could. They offered their home to the cram school students and I. We were going to use it as a mission office, home base, where we could be out of the vatican’s watching eyes and think of a plan to bring home those idiots. 

All of the cram school students showed up at the monastery, apart from Takara who wasn’t interested in helping bring back his his teacher and classmate. 

“Thank you all for coming, please, our home is your home.” Welcomed a priest who introduced himself as Izumi.

Once formalities were out the way, we were shown to our rooms. Bon, Koneko and Shima were staying in the twin’s room. Izumo, Shiemi and I were sharing a spare room, it had three beds, three desks and one window. 

It was already late by time we all arrived, but tomorrow, we would start hatching our plan to bring home our friends.

Shima’s POV

“So this is their room?” Konekomaru asked, stepping into our temporary room.

“Yep, and theres only two beds.” Bon announced, as he started unpacking his sleeping bag.

“Shouldn’t we at least have some sort of fair competition to see which two gets the beds?” I asked, secretly hoping it be something I’d be great at so I could sleep in one of the beds

“Nah, I’m good, you two take the beds.” Bon replied.

“I GET TOP BUNK!” I shouted dibs to Koneko, climbing up to the top bunk. “I guess the top one is Rin’s, look how messy it is.” I laughed thinking how untidy the oldest Okumura truly was.

“Well, I guess i’m glad I get Mr Okumura’s, his is clean and well made.” I watched as Koneko pulled his glasses off and climbed into bed after changing into his pyjamas. 

Bon was set up on the floor by now, his sleeping bag ready. 

“Goodnight guys.” He yawned, turning off the light. We whispered our goodnights back to him.

I sighed as I lay down and covered myself in the sheets. 

Ew, what is that smell? 

It was coming from the blanket, but I didn’t know what it was.I pushed the bad stench away from my mind as I sunk into the pillow. Something crinkly adjusted my comfiness. I looked inside the pillow case to see what was shoved inside.

I shook with laughter as I pulled it out

“ALRIGHT! HEY GUYS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND.”

Bon switched on the light as he and Koneko got up to see what I was yelling about.  
“Where the hell did you find that? Asked Bon, who looked shocked at what I discovered. 

“Inside Okumura’s pillow.” I laughed, grinning holding the dirty magazine higher.

“Shima, your supposed to be a monk!” Konekomaru objected, trying to convince me to put it back where I’d found it.

“Come on, you both want to look, I know you do. Okumura, you got us covered man, thanks!”

“Goodnight guys…for real this time.” Bon muttered, he turned off the light again and went back to his sleeping bag.

Whatever…i’ll read it myself. Hey…I know what that smell is…oh….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So that was chapter 7, I hope you liked it, if so don’t forget to leave a comment and tell me!
> 
> And also just a reminder incase you skipped the important Authors Note at the beginning:  
> BLUE EXORCIST SEASON 2 COMING 2017 !!!!!!! 
> 
> Also because the official places of the demon kings hasn’t been announced all we know is Lucifer is first, Mephisto is second, and Amaimon is seventh, so I guessed myself where the others would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't updated in a while, sorry m8 but I’m lazy af, I will try and get stuff done quicker I promise, because I love writing this story I have so many ideas for it! Please comment/favourite/follow/kudos!

Shura’s POV

“Moriyama?” I asked looking to the small trembling blonde girl, who was close to crying.

“Yes?” Her fragile voice pure and childlike.

“What’s with the twinkly look in yer eye?”

“Yeah, what’s up with that, you look like your gonna cry?” Izumo added as she walked closer to us.

“I’M OKAY, IT’S JUST THIS IS SORT OF LIKE A SLEEP OVER ISN’T IT? I’VE NEVER HAD A SLEEPOVER BECAUSE I’VE NEVER HAD FRIENDS I’M SORRY.”

She scrunched her face up and clawed at her hair, pulling it back. I wasn’t really sure what to say to her because she was so sensitive sometimes. I opened my mouth to say something but pursed my lips unable to speak.

“This isn’t a sleepover, in case you have forgotten were here to rescue Mr Okumura and Rin from Gehenna.” Izumo replied coldly.

I could see Shiemi’s eyes widen in realisation, quickly looking angry, most likely at herself. “YOUR RIGHT I’M SORRY I JUST-I..”

“Goodnight.” Izumo whispered as she climbed into one of the beds.

“Hey kid, cheer up, just think of tomorrow when we get to work in bringing those idiots back.”

“Yuki…Rin…do you think…they’re okay?” 

“Of course they’re fine.” I instantly snapped, those idiots are strong, they couldn’t die that easily.

Mephistos POV

I could see Rin attempt to pull his face up off the ground but failing miserably with each try. Yukio flipped over slowly to his back, I noted his glasses were smashed and the glass had cut his face in the fall. 

“Get up, and come back up to the top.” I yelled down to my youngest brothers.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU JUST PUSHED US OFF A FUCKING BUILDING!” Rin screamed, finally with his his head off the ground.

“Technically it was a turret, and you were supposed to fly not fall.” My reply was calm and soft which seemed to piss of Rin even more. I could see Yukio reason with him for a few minutes before the two headed inside. 

What seemed like days later yet was only several minutes, they made their way back to me. Their clothes stained with blood. 

“Okay then, I’ll be much nicer to you then Satan was on me, Rin, draw your sword.”

“Why.” 

“Just do it, and Yukio summon your flames.”

“I don’t think I can do that.”

“I said, summon your flames.” I clenched my teeth at the thought of having to repeated myself.

Once they were both glowing, I pushed them close to the edge of the turret.

“Okay, Yukio it appears you already have some sort of wings of flames naturally, Rin, you morph your flames into wings. Push against the wind and don’t think about falling.” 

“What ab-“ Yukio didn’t finish his sentence as I pushed them both off once more. 

This time only Rin’s screams could be heard, as Yukio remained in the air, a little lower down then I was. Blue flames whipping about behind him. Rin, however, fell to the ground but landed on his feet. 

“I told you to form wings with your flames.” I said to Rin as he made his way back to the top.

“I don’t know to how to that shit! Whoa Yukio, how the hell are you flying?” 

Yukio was still floating, dazzled in blue flames. 

“I don’t know really…” His voice was a whisper, a worried tone was in his voice yet I mostly detected shock. 

“I believe you’ll need to learn how to control your flames before you can fly Rin, so I suppose farther will have to teach you that.” I noted the fear in his face at that statement, I watched it vanish and replace with anger. “Well…I say that just about does it for today, goodbye brothers.” I snapped my fingers and I sent them back to fathers castle without another word. 

I sighed as I peered over the turret to see a Rin shaped hole in the ground below from his fall. 

Yukio’s POV

As soon as I got back to my room I started to read the books I’d been told to study. Gehenna's history was rich information for an exorcist, the vatican would be eager to learn new knowledge on the demons they destroy. I was hoping they didn’t know Rin and I were in Gehenna, it took a while to convince them we are no threat. 

Once I’d finished the first book I was quite amazed to hear about very early Gehenna. Nobody truly knows how it was created, just as no one knows how Assiah was made, although I believe in God myself. Demons were wild and had no order to them, constant fighting to see who was superior, whilst not much has changed in the same way a lot has changed. Apparently Satan doesn’t remember how he came to be who he was, he didn’t remember anything apart from having blue flames that could defeat all. He expanded Gehenna and painted it to be what it is today. 

I began to wonder if Rin had started reading yet. Then I realised that, that was a stupid question, Rin was most likely taking a nap right now or playing with Kuro. I was hoping he’d take this a lot more seriously, because as much as I’d try I don’t know if I could protect him from Satan here, in his palace. 

“Excuse me, do you know which room is my brother Rin’s, I’ve forgotten?” I asked the butler, who hasn’t left her spot standing near my bed. I was wondering why she hadn’t left yet but I realised Satan probably didn’t trust us fully alone, even if there was no place to escape.

“Yes, My Prince, I can guide you if you wish.” She replied instantly bowing

I nodded and I followed her out of the room, I felt quite foolish having her escort me here as it was literally just down the hall, not even 10 footsteps…  
I barged right in without knocking, it would feel weird knocking, Rin and I have shared a room since we were babies so we didn’t really have a privacy issue. As predicted the books were untouched and Rin was sprawled on the carpet, holding a unfamiliar jiggly object in his hand, some sort of cat toy that Kuro seemed to be enjoying. 

“Nii-san, you haven’t started reading yet?” I asked walking over to my brother and his familiar.

“Studying? What studying?” He looked up at me confused.

“Those huge piles of books we were told to read.” I gestured to the huge pile that were tossed on the floor in the corner. 

“Whatever, I’ll do it later.” Rin shrugged it off before turning back to Kuro. 

“Rin, do you remember what I said? Until we figure out how to get home we should obey Satan.”

“Why the hell should I obey that bastard?”

“Trust me, I don’t either, obey him within reason…but I’d rather not be thrown in the dungeon so please study later, okay?”

“I already said I would, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, but we both know you won’t.”

“YES I WILL.” He snapped his head around to look at me.

“NO YOU WON’T, YOU NEVER DO.”

“SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MOLE INFESTED FREAK.”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT.”

“WOULD YOU PEFER FOUR EYES?”

I was gonna reply back but then I noticed a demon had slipped into the room sometime during our argument. Rin noticed him too, we looked at the male who was leaning against the door laughing.

He had messy, dark, greenish brown hair that was round about to his chin, his eyes were a very dark green colour and he wore a black shirt with dress pants and a dark green tie, he also had on a sort of velvet looking jacket. 

He suddenly noticed us both staring at him and stopped laughing. 

“Oh..hey, I was gonna come introduce myself but your argument distracted me, I love drama. I’m your older brother by the way, Beelzebub, King of insects.”

“Your a…demon king?” Rin stuttered, standing up with Kuro in his arms.

“Yep, just literally said that, five seconds ago…your Rin right? You seem like the dumb one.” 

“WHO SAID I WAS THE DUMB ONE?” 

“Sameal did, so you must be Yukio, the smart one.” He glanced at me, his eyes lazily drooped over me, inspecting me but not with much interest. “And who’s that.” He pointed to Kuro, who was looking at him with an uncertain expression.

“This is Kuro.” Rin introduced his cat sidhe as he tightened his grip around the furry creature.

“Cute.” He smiled lightly and genuinely at Kuro. “Wanna see my familiar? He’s cool as fuck.” He whistled and I watched as a giant, fuzzy-legged spider crawled into the room. “This is Vexes.”

“That things huge!” Rin exclaimed, staring wide eyed at the demon spider.

Vexes was up to Beelzebub’s thigh and had twelve skinny legs and what appeared to be hand like claws.

“So what are you too doing? Nothing? That’s cool, come on.” 

He grabbed me and Rin by the hand, not waiting for an answer, and dragged us out of the room. We traveled down several flights of stairs and ended up in the garden. 

Rin’s POV

We were now standing in the garden, which was filled with hundreds, if not thousands, of different flowers. I thought of how much Shiemi would love it hear and I pushed the thought out my head quietly, not wanting to be reminded of how much I missed my friends. 

I then noticed a chubby green ball bouncing up and down near to what looked like a rose bush, but probably wasn’t. I recognised the creature as the hobgoblin familiar to the King of Earth, Ameiom? Amimom? That…pointy haired bastard who seems set on trying to kill me.”

“Amaimon.” Beelzebub said walking over to the earth king whom was sitting next to his familiar. 

Amaimon! That was it! Not that his name is that important to me, broccoli head is fine in my opinion. 

“I see you’ve met our youngest brothers.” He looked in mine and Yukio’s direction before turning back to what he was doing. He was gripping something invisible and tilting his hands upwards, I watched in amazement as fresh flowers grew in front of him. 

“Yep, I’m gonna play with them a bit, wanna join us?”

“No thanks.” He mumbled not looking up at the insect king.

“Oh well then, let’s go little brothers, follow me.” 

Yukio and I followed him deeper and deeper into the garden until he stopped.

“So ready to play?”

I backed away instinctively, Yukio the same. Whatever sick, twisted game he had we didn’t want to be apart of it. 

“So I’ll count, you too hide!” He said before covering his eyes and began counting.

“Um, wait…are we playing hide and seek?” Yukio asked, clearly just as confused as I am.

“Yeah, I love this game.” He grinned and there was a slight tint in his eyes.

“Okay then, we’ll go hide.” Yukio smiled awkwardly, pulling me with him.

“Wait? Do you know how to play?”

“We hide, you come find us.” 

“Not quite, I guess you haven’t played the Gehenna way before have you?”

I could hear Yukio’s smile deflate when he realised this wouldn’t be easy, we thought this would be an innocent game that we didn’t have to worry about.

“No..but can’t we play the Assiah way, it’s much simpler.” I laughed nervously hoping to change his mind.

“We’re in Gehenna so it’s only fair to play the Gehennian way, so let me explain. I count to dylex-autix, or in your language 500. Whilst I’m doing that you hide, but heres the fun part, I am the predator and your my pray. If I, the wolf-sidhe, catch you, the rat-kohe, then your mine for a whole week, but if you win by time the games over, you keep your freedom and I’m yours for a day. The only way out of the temporary enslavement is to fight me and win. By the way, if you cross my territory then the game is over and I win, so don’t go into the yellow flower orchard, think of it as the wolf-sidhe’s den. Each game lasts exactly two hours unless I catch you both. Good luck!” 

He placed his fingers over his eyes again and began counting in a foreign language. Yukio and I shared a worried glance before running off into the garden to try find a hiding place. 

I wasn’t sure how long it took to count to 500 in Gehennian language but I was hoping it took a long time. This garden was huge! I wasn’t sure where to run too and I definitely wasn’t sure where to hide. Yukio must of went a different route because I couldn’t see him anywhere. 

“GET READY LITTLE BROTHERS.” I heard the booming voice of Beelzebub roar, and I heard loud, thrashing foot steps of what sounded like a fast sprint. 

Why the hell couldn’t he just play regular hide and seek with us? Or better yet, leave us alone? I crouched into a small ball and hid behind a carved, flowered bush. After a while, I couldn’t here him anymore so I assumed he was after Yukio. 

I heard a small rustling sound behind me and panic surged through my heart at the thought of the demon king. The rustling stopped but nothing emerged from the other plants, I didn’t let my guard down though. It was then I felt a small tugging at my pants and I looked down to see a group of baby green men smiling up at me. They were several different colours but all so tiny, not much bigger then my little finger. A small green one looked very similar to Nee, Shiemi’s familiar. 

Before I could realise what was happening, I was suddenly surrounded by baby green men, but they seemed to have enlarged themselves. It was as if they were covering me from sight, masking my scent from Beelzebub. 

Yukio’s POV

“I know your here, littlest brother, I can smell you.” I heard the snickering demon king whisper.

I could feel a dark presence coming closer to where I was, I wasn’t sure if I should remain in my hiding spot or flee. My attempts to hold in my breath and cease all movement failed, I fought to keep my balance and steady my heavy breathing. 

He was close, I could feel it.

“Found you!” A clawed hand whipped the plants out of the way, before making another turn and grabbing at my throat. I backed away before his claws touched my neck.   
I ran as fast as I could through the huge garden, his menacing laughter following my every step. I could see a maze up ahead, and I darted in not thinking of the pros and cons. 

“Your fast brother, I’ll give you that.” His voice was farther away but still near.

I instantly regretted running into the maze, I kept coming to dead ends and have to unwind back my path in fear of running into the demon king. Every path I went down seemed to have a dead end and no escape. I was just hoping that Beelzebub had a hard time finding his way around as well, but then again, he probably knew this place better then I did. 

“I had a feeling you’d be on foot, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” 

A slight breeze appeared and blew my hair back, I looked up too see the insect king standing on the top of a large hedge. 

He jumped down smiling like a violent child, and I was backed into the corner of the maze. 

“Are you ready to be my servant for a week? First thing you can do is bathe Vexes, he hates baths.”

Just as he was about to put a clawed finger on my nose and declare me looser, a beeping tune went off and he pulled a phone out of his pocket.

“What? No way!” He shut the sound of his phone and slid it back into his pocket “Well little brother, it seems you’ve won, if I’d stopped with my lame ass villain talk and grabbed you sooner then I’d be the winner.”

He looked disappointed, I could tell he hated loosing. 

“No ones ever beaten me at hide and seek before, you should consider it an honour.” He laughed and draped an arm around me. He lead the way out of the maze which I was glad about as I was completely lost.

“So I’m your servant for a day, what are your commands?” His voice was flat and emotionless, he wasn’t completely happy about it but the rules were fair.

“Don’t worry you don’t have too.”

“It’s the rules though, I do have too,”

“Then your commands are as my servant, to not be my servant.”

“Is that reverse phycology?” 

“I don’t know, but let’s go find Rin.” 

Rin’s POV

I was surprised when I’d heard Yukio had won, and I was kinda pissed when he just let Beelzebub not be his servant for a day, that would of been totally fun.

“Have you guys seen the game room?” Beelzebub asked

“You mean the room with all the game consoles and stuff?” I replied, thinking back to when Azazel and Iblis showed us the huge lounge room.

“No, I mean the other one, with all the game machines and shit.” 

“We didn’t know there was one.” Yukio muttered.

“Well thats no good, come on, I’ll show you.”

A soft grip formed around our wrists and he pulled us up some stairs and down more, and more, and more never ending corridors. We came to two huge silver double doors and he kicked them open. 

Inside was a very large game room, probably the size of five monasteries. The walls were covered in black LED lights and had huge 3D signs on them. There were huge game machines such as pac man, Mario kart, as well as ones I didn’t recognise, probably of Gehennian origins. 

“Awesome isn’t it? Theres one in most of the demon kings castles as well, apart from Lucifer, he’s boring. Azazel has a mini one, he rarely plays them.” 

“This place has everything!” I was kinda in paradise here, as wrong as it sounds to be in paradise whilst in hell, I had to admit this room was amazing. 

After we played nearly every game in the room, it was getting late and we just wanted to go to bed. Beelzebub, Yukio and I sat at the dinning table and servants put meals in front of us. Huge plates stacked with what appeared to be noodles, and some sort of battered chicken nugget style substance. There were also multiple side dishes and dips, I could get used to being royalty if this is what they served you. 

“So have you met any of our other brothers since coming to Gehenna?” The insect king mused, looking at the empty plate and snapping his fingers for seconds. Servants immediately rushed over to change his plate with a new. I wondered how someone could eat so much food?

“We met Iblis and Azazel yesterday.” Yukio answered.

“What do you think of them?”

We were both silent waiting for the other to answer.

The demon king laughed “What do you think of me?”

“You all seem fine, it’s just we’d rather be in Assiah then here.”

“Yeah I kind guessed that, but if you met them yesterday that means you only have Eggy left.”

“Eggy? I know I kinda skipped past the demon king section in my exorcist textbook but I think I’d remember an Eggy.”

“Eggy? I don’t recall a demon kind called that?”

“Eggy is Egyn, the demon king of water, he’s sorta a creep but then again, aren't we all?”

“What do you mean by that?” I thought to what sort of creep he may be? Creep as in murderous demon or creep as in has a foot fetish?

“Hmm, well, let me give you the 101 on our brothers. Lucifer, he’s boring and strict, only lives to please father and conduct fucked up experiments. Sameal, he’s literally a giant weeaboo but is deceitful and strange. Iblis is a hot headed twat who likes to bet on everything and is constantly telling shit jokes, I’m, as you can tell, cool as fuck and obviously the best king. Egyn, is either super mysterious or super over protective and creepy. Amaimon, is an emotionless prick who doesn’t care about almost everything, and he’s constantly bored which results in damage, and Astaroth, he is irlvelenet and annoying, and despite being the weakest king is constantly picking fights with us all. I suppose we all pick fights with each other though, all siblings fight, you too were earlier on if you remember.” He laughed thinking back.

“So when do we get to leave this castle? We haven’t actually seen what Gehenna looks like apart from this castle and the view from our windows.” I complained thinking of how little I knew of the world I was in, of course there were books to study from but I’d rather see the real thing.

“Most likely when father deems you both trustworthy and when you learn to act like princes. He won’t let you out this place until your sure not to embarrass him.”

“How would we do that?”

“Because your a member of the baal, and that means you can’t show any weakness, you have to be feared and respected, you can’t show remorse, sadness, disappointment, because the moment another demon detects that, they’ll choose that moment to attack.”

Satan’s very short POV

“There finally home Yuri.”

“Satan.” Yuri smiled at my flame form “Our boys, I saw there here.”

“Yes, they’re here, and this time, I promise I’ll make you'd dream come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! favourite/follow/kudos :) Next chapter we see Egyn, and we get a little Amaimon x Rin brother cuteness!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not updated in a while, I’ve been busy binge watching anime and reading manga. Also :) I’m planning on getting some Degu’s soon and i’m so excited! Btw, degu’s are small rodents kind of like gerbils but different, they’re related to chinchillas and are totally friends and tame, and are awake during the day as well! I’m excited! dOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANY DEGUS SHARE UR STORIES W/ ME M8 AYEE :)))))))))))))))))))

“So I gotta kiss Satan’s ass if I wanna leave this damn castle?” I spat in frustration to the demon king of insects.

“I suppose so, you’ve just got to be strong, emotionless to an extent, royal. You cannot go around acting like a villager when your a demon prince.” 

“It seem’s so boring here, what are you supposed to do in a wasteland of nothing?” Yukio asked

“It’s boring sometimes, but you get bored no matter which world your in. Gehenna has many interesting points, it’s much bigger then Assiah, if I had to estimate I’d say three or four worlds placed together. We have different countries, with different cultures and different languages.”

“So where exactly are we?” I could tell Yukio was soaking this new information in with ease and interest yet I was completely lost.

“This is known just as central Gehenna, our town is called Gerldem, known as the royal city, the largest city in Hadesimous, which is the country we are in. All eight kings rule over different parts in the huge country, but each is quite close to one another, for example the closet kingdom to this one is Lucifer’s realm, it is about three hours away by carriage.”

“I have no idea what any of that means, my head hurts.” I confessed as I dropped my head in my hands, trying to process the knowledge.

Beelzebub laughed whilst Yukio just looked unamused. “So you both are from Tokyo right, were you really raised by a paladin?”

“Yeah we were.”

“That’s pretty laughable to be honest, the best exorcist ever raising two of Satan’s sons. How do you know he didn’t sneak holy water into your sippy cups?”

“Our dad wouldn’t do that to us, he was a good person.”

“Whatever you say…”

Satan’s POV

“Omyenous, I wish for my youngest sons presences, fetch them immediately.”

“Right away, my lord.”

I watched the servant scurry with somewhat grace out of the room and leaned back in my throne waiting for my sons to arrive. 

Moments later the door re opened and my twins shuffled through. You could see the mix of hatred, fear and uncertainty on their faces. It was quite amusing to be honest. When the rest of my sons greet me, its with a bow and a polite ‘yes father’ or something along the lines of that.

“Your supposed to bow and greet me now.”

I watched Rin flare in anger. “WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE BOW TO YOU, YOU CUNT.” 

“I am the God of Gehenna, you will learn to speak with respect, however, for now I will let this slide as a warning.The reason you were both summoned here is because I wish to begin your training.”

“Training for what?” Yukio questioned.

“Your flames of course, now, come my sons, follow me.” I motioned for them to follow me with my hands and I led them out of the throne room, into a lower level of the castle. A guard who stood present opened the door for us with a bow and I led my youngest kin inside. 

“What is this place?”

“This is where you’ll both be training your flames, its somewhat fire proof in here so incase you have another little episode then you won’t destroy my castle. Now, give me the sword.”

“No way.” 

I sighed, seeing my second youngest clutch onto the red bag with a tight grip.

“Rin, please don’t be difficult.” 

“Why do you want it?” Yukio asked, making me remember his presence.

“I want to see his natural format of course, and yours too, but yours aren't sealed are they?” Rin’s grip wasn’t loosening and Yukio didn’t seem to be getting at what I was asking “Look, I understand your not thrilled about being in Gehenna and trust me, anyone who would dare speak back to me or give me the slightest attitude I would of slaughtered by now. Yet I doubt kicking the shit out of you both would accomplish what I’d like right now, so instead I’m being as kind as the devil can be. Don’t think I wont take that sword and shove the blade straight up your virgin ass, so both of you, summon your flames. Now.”

After a second of hesitation and as my fingers began to itch to grab the blade, Rin pulled the sword from the sheath, and reluctantly pulled open the sword whilst Yukio summoned his flames. 

“See, that wasn’t hard, was it?” I chuckled softly which to most, sounded dark and evil.

“Now what?” 

“So impatient, Rin.” I looked over my twins, expecting their flames that curled around them. “I see what Sameal meant by you having a sort of wing form, Yukio. Rin, it appears you have clumps of concentrated power. Of course you two don’t know what I’m talking about, but no matter. Come over here, sit.”

They sat cross-legged on the floor looking up at me. I took a small clothed box from the side and set down the contents on the floor.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME! NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!”

“So you’ve already practised with candles? I want you to light the two on the end at the same time but not the one in the middle.”

“Yeah, I’ve already done this.” Rin whined, staring dully at the candles in front of him.

“Let me guess, your previous trainer told you they represented your friends.” They flinched as I laughed “See they probably said this is life and death, no, what that was, was lightning candles. This is actual life and death, these candles are binned together with your brother Azazel’s magic.” I snapped my fingers and a servant immediately came rushing in with a small girl in his arms. She twitched in fear and advised eye contact with me. “This is the younger sister of one of the servant maids here, I asked she be brung in for a little experiment. You see, if one of you doesn't get this tiny, tiny, easy task done, then the white floating lines beaming in the candle will go out, just like this girls life.”

“What are they?”

“The two candles hold apart of her soul, so if the middle one is lit she dies. If you two can’t perform a pathetic task like this then you truly are worthless yourselves.” 

“But…she’s just a kid, she did nothing to you.” Yukio stuttered out.

“Technically she's older then you, she’s nineteen I believe, if you two weren't raised in Assiah you’d look even younger then her, but anyways that’s for another lesson. Don’t just sit there, begin.”

Rin’s POV

“Don’t just sit there, begin.”

I looked over to the struggling girl, she looked about thirteen and was wearing a brown dress with a knotted bow on the back. Her legs were covered in bruises and scrapes, I also noticed she had no shoes on, one foot bare whilst the other a sock which was once most likely white but was now a mix of brown tones. Her screams filled the air and I could see Satan’s eyes glimmer slightly when ever they got louder.

I mastered this months ago, I can light these candles for sure. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the two end candles. I reopened my eyes to see the two end candles lit, just like I pictured.

“I’m not going to congratulate you because that is the most basic thing to exist and you should be able do that in your sleep. Yukio, your next.”

I looked over to my brother and his set of candles, his eyes were glazed over as he looked down at the candle-form soul fragment. 

“I-I can’t do this.” His voice came out a slow whisper.

It was then I realised when I’d learnt do do this, Yukio’s demonic powers hadn’t even been awakened, he hadn’t learnt anything apart from how to summon his flames and burn everything in site. I remember how long it took me to get it right, and that was without all the pressure of taking someone else's life.

“Of course you can, no son of mine will be that weak, do it now or I’ll slit her throat anyway.”

I was trying to think of some supportive words to give to my brother but before I could open my mouth his candles were on fire, engulfed in flames. No control. Screams increased as the young girl thrashed uncontrollably, flames suddenly covering her whole body.

“Mikah!” Shouted the voice of a distressed women, she suddenly ran into the room and clutched the girls limp body. “Mikah, no…why did this happen to you. WHICH ONE OF YOU MURDERED MY SISTER?” Her screams were full of tears but zero anger, just pure depression. A guard grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room, whilst another dragged the corpse by her socked foot behind her.

“Well, your a true disappointment son, you can’t even light up some puny candles.” I glanced over at my younger brother, to see tears rolling down his face. “Youngest, you go with Zem, Rin is ready to move onto level 1 basic training.” A large, bulky demon with purple burnt skin approached. 

“Come my young Prince.” He extended a large, scaly hand down to Yukio and pulled him up. He led my brother out of the room leaving me alone with Satan.

“Right, let’s begin my son, lesson one is getting your flames to obey you. This requires willpower and imagination, so lets start with something basic. Use your flames and create a small cube with them.”

“Cube?”

“Yes, a cube, now.”

I took in a deep breath and held open my hand. I imagined a small cube of blue flames burning in my hand. I imagined what it would look like and how it would feel. Flames flew around my hand in a whirlwind motion and a circle of flames appeared. 

“I did say cube but I suppose any shape will do, but now try a cube.”

I watched the circle morphe upwards and grow edges, in its place was a fully formed cube.

“Hmm, good. Your getting the hang of flame forms, I’m going to leave you to it with supervising from Cleyhioh.” 

He turned to leave and a thin demon with a green melted effect skin crept towards me.

“Um, wait, what’s the point of this?”

“Once you can form basic shapes and pictures, you can form flame wings and we can begin teaching you to fly.” 

With that he left, not looking back. The green creature helped me up and began telling me about different forms.

Yukio’s POV

I looked down at the several piles of melted candles, my fingers sticky from the hot wax. I fought to keep in my tears, I could cry at the end of the night, when I was alone. 

“Let’s try again, my Prince.” Sniffled Zem, as he placed another set of candles in front of me. “Just concentrate, clear you head, as soon as you can do this level 0 task you can join Prince Rin in level 1 - beginners.”

It wasn’t that long ago Rin had to do this with Shura, and I had scolded him for his many failed attempts and commented on how he should be able to control his flames better. Now I knew just how hard it was to keep the power at bay. I can feel the power inside swelling, thrashing to get out, I can feel it rising and pushing against my skin trying to control me. It was hard to focus past all of the inner pressure and just light two candles at the same time, this power was meant for destruction. My task was to tame my power; to mould it into many different uses, but I am no tamer. 

Absentmindedly, i picked the now dried wax off my hands with my newly equipped claws. I did try to cut them down to size and shrink my demonic appearance, but they grew back so fast that I just stopped wasting my time cutting them. 

“Young master, please, just clear your mind for a fragment of a second, and imagine the two end candles lit softly in your power.” Zem spoke with a gentle tone, relaxing almost, though I could hear the sight hint of fear and desperation. He knew that if I didn’t learn this, after Satan commanded him to teach me, he would die. That fact alone made my concentration flutter, I already had another death on my hands and I didn’t want to extend that list. Manslaughter is still murder, and whilst my intentions are good my guilt levels swallow me hole and won’t spit me out, even if I scream or beg for mercy.

 

“Zem, please just run away from this place so Satan doesn’t slaughter you like the other innocents.”

“My Prince, your kindness is appreciated, but even if I ran my life would be coloured in fear, for your fathers men would hunt me down. I’d rather die with dignity, then die a coward who ran away.”

I closed my eyes and tuned out his words, focusing on the flame inside. These flames represented death, everywhere I go there is death. As an exorcist it’s my job to kill demons, yet in most cases you never get the demons side of the story, are all demons so bad that they have to die? I sounded like Rin now, but in all honesty, not all demons were bad. Kuro wasn’t evil, Rin and I aren’t evil, my students familiars aren't evil, not even Sir Faust was evil, maybe he was just a little fucked up. Still, without a valid reason no one deserved to die, these flames murder people.

“My Prince, you did it!” Zem exclaimed, his gleeful tone brining me out of my head.

“I..I did?” I opened my eyes to see the candles lit perfectly.

“Now that your done you should be able to join Prince Rin in training tomorrow. You may go back to your room to rest now if you wish.”

I left the room awkwardly, making my way to my brothers room. Servants of all demonic species slid past me with a quick bow, the gesture made me feel even more uncomfortable. 

‘Yukio.” I looked up to see Rin and Kuro at the end of the hallway.

‘Nii-san, where are you going?”

“Kuro says he wants some fresh air, so the garden.”

“I wanna play outside Rin, can we, please?”  
 “Yeah, I already said we could, that’s where were going now, fur-ball.” Kuro grinned jumping around Rin in excitement “You coming, four eyes.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Rin laughed as we made our way to the garden, luckily we didn’t run into any of our ‘brothers’, I think they’re all in their own realms today. That was good news for us, as we didn’t have to play anymore Gehennian games. 

Kuro began chasing a small furry blob on the end of a stick, it was some cat toy given to him by Satan. He had a whole line of toys waiting for him in Rin’s room, the spoiled cat-sidhe of the Gehenna Prince.

“Kuro, pal, why are you so adorable?” Rin asked, staring at the small cat demon in front of us.

“I’m not adorable I’m over a hundred years old!”

“You may be over a hundred but you are adorable, aren’t you?” A dull but gentle voice whispered, as if out of nowhere a ghost like vapour appeared. From the mist, emerged Azazel, the demon king of Spirits. He reached out to pet Kuro’s head, earning a soft purr from my brother’s familiar. “I love cat-sidhe’s, I have one of my own you know. Artemous.”   
An ash grey, fluffy cat-sidhe with one tail and blackish-blue horns crawled into view. It snuggled to Azazel’s side and muffled against his leg.

“The one’s in Japan are rare with their double split tails and all, cat-sidles are some of my favourite demons.”

“He’s so cute.” Artemous jumped onto Rin’s lap and began licking his face. “Awww, I love him.” Rin beamed, smiling widely at the small cat.

“Do you have a familiar?” The spirit king asked me, whilst taking Kuro into his arms.

“No, I didn’t choose to be a tamer.”

“Tamer? Is that an exorcist thing?”

“Yes, it’s a meister, I was never very good at summons so I chose a different title.”

“Here in Gehenna you don’t need a meister, there are a few ways to get a familiar.”

“Like how?”

“Well, the most common way is to raise it from birth, like if its hatched from an egg or you look after it from day one, either way is fine. Then theres the option of saving a distressed demon from death or a similar fate, they become so thankful they act as your familiar. Of course you can summon one, but it’s most likely a different ceremony then these meister’s you speak of. I suppose, if your that upper level of a demon, you can just ask a demon to be your familiar, it’s rarely done but I believe thats what Sameal did when he got his stove spirit.”

“Wow, theres so many different ways here.”

“Yukio, you should get some cute dog or something, with floppy ears and huge fluffy tail.” Rin’s eyes glistened as he thought about the cute animals he may get to play with in the future.

“It is possible to have more then one familiar, some come in pairs or groups.”

“Get foxes like Izumo, they're so cute.”

“My familiar doesn’t have to be an animal does it, theres plenty of different kinds I could get, maybe some sort of earth demon like Shiemi and Nagatomo.”

“Yeah but aren’t they boring, don’t you want something super fluffy and playful?”

“I don’t know what would suit me.”

“Well, have a think about it and get back to me, I’ll help you out.”

“Thank you.” I replied genuinely, out of all the demon kings Azazel was the nicest.

Bon’s POV 

“Alright, first day of forming our plan to bring those two fuckers back, we got a huge ass white board here so let’s brain storm ideas, get thinkin’.” Miss Kirigakure lazily moaned, flipping he markers lid off.

“We could send our familiars to go find them, to just make sure they’re actually in Satan’s clutches and not lost somewhere, or dead.” Izumo said bitterly.

“Yeah, that’s a decent possibility.” Shura wrote the idea on the white board before turning back around and looking for more ideas.

“Some of us could go to Gehenna ourselves, and bring them back that way.” Shiemi mumbled.

“That’s the most dangerous option and is our very last resort, I’ll write it down but hopefully it doesn't come to that.”

“How would we even get to Gehenna without a gate?” Shima asked, clueless as always. 

“Phantom trains of course.” Koneko answered.

“Hey, I have a great idea! How about we call them? They had their cell phones on them right?”

“Yeah, and we now know that Gehenna has cell service because of the call to Mephisto!” I chimed in, perking up at the idea.

“Yeah they should have their phones on them, I’ll ring Rin, Izumi, you phone Yukio.” Nagatomo said, pulling out his phone, and putting it on speaker.

“Rin, it’s Izumi, are you okay?”

“Hello, I’m afraid Prince Rin is unable to come to the phone right now, may I leave a message?”

“Prince Rin? Um, hello, who is this?”

“I am one of his maids, may I deliver a message to the young Prince?”

“Can you please tell him to call me back later?”

“Yes, goodbye now.”

“So those lucky bastards have maids now? Where are they and why can’t they answer?” Shura hissed, putting the lid back on the pen.

“Our best option is to wait for one of them to call back, besides, we have no idea about time zones in Gehenna, it could be next year by now.” I mused 

Everyone reluctantly agreed to drop it for now, and wait for the callback. 

“Arww, Yuki and Rin were so cute as kids!” Shiemi exclaimed, holding a photo of what looked like the twins when they were about eight or so.

“This one’s a nice photo, they look so happy with their dad.” Koneko smiled at the photo of the late paladin and both Okumura’s outside the monastery.

Shima laughed, pointing to one in a frame on a table. “Thats the best one by far!”

I picked up the frame to see a slightly older Rin, red faced with embarrassment, and a laughing paladin. In the background was a laptop loaded with a porn site.

Shura’s and Shima’s laughs filled the room and Miss Kirigakure grabbed the picture out of my hand.

“This is perfect, I’m gonna torture the kid about this!” She snapped a picture on her phone and set it back down on the table.

“Yeah, that’s Rin when he was twelve, caught on a porn site by father Fujimoto, that picture was his punishment.” Kyodo smirked, straightening the picture.

Rin’s POV

“Do you hear that, Yukio? I whispered to my younger brother as we passed by the throne room.

“Hear what?”

“Theres someone inside.”

“Yes, it’s obviously Satan.”

“And who else?”

“Why does it matter Rin, I’m sort of hungry, let’s go eat.”

Normally I wouldn’t turn down food but I can’t help but listen to this conversation, there was a man with a funny voice.

“Listen to that guys voice.” I laughed loudly, Yukio shoving a half over my mouth to shut me up.

“Rin, it’s rude to laugh.”

“Hey, who’s that guy with the funny voice?” I asked one of the armed guards who stood guarding the throne room, they were instructed not to speak unless spoken too.

“I believe the man your referring to is the butler of King Egyn, my Prince.”

“He sounds like when you suck the helium out of a balloon.” 

“Yes my Prince, I think it may be as he is half demonic dolphin.”

“Demonic dolphin? What the hell is that?”

The door flung open and two men stepped out “That is a type of demon under my control, quite filthy creatures, I despise them, but they are quite obedient pets.” 

One, was a short man with blue fins and a petrified expression. The other was a taller man, who looked royal like and important. He had waist length, blue hair which oddly looked half way between wet and dry. Two, long, curved horns sat on either side of his head.

“I’m Egyn, demon king of water.”

“Oh cool, and we’re leaving.” I nervously grinned back, grabbing Yukio’s arm to drag him away. I didn’t want to deal with anymore demon kings in fear of another stupid game like the hide and seek knock off Beelzebub made us play.

“Halt.” I froze at his words “Your Satan’s youngest right? Stay, I’d like to meet my youngest brothers.”

“I’m Rin.”

“I’m Yukio.”

“Hmm, so your the Assiah born twins whom inherited fathers power? Interesting.” 

“What’s that thing?” I asked pointing to the blue creature beside the demon king.

“This is Veporieon, my familiar, a water type demon.” It was like a blue dog with crystals and white fur scatted in certain places. “I’m quite curious, show me your power.”

“Our power?” Yukio repeated

“Yes, show me your flames.”

We hesitantly obeyed him, I could see the guards eyes budge in shock. 

“Interesting…hmm, well, goodbye…for now.”

He left suddenly, his butler toddling behind him. 

“That was weird…don’t you think?”

“Yeah it was.” Yukio agreed, putting more thought behind it then I did.

“Come on, lets go eat.”

We started making our way to the dinning room, pushing Egyn’s meeting past us.

“Hey Yukio, I know what familiar you should get!” 

“Really nii-san, which kind?”

“Get a demon mole!”

“A mole? Those rodent creatures? Why would you think of a - RIN! WILL YOU STOP MAKING JOKES ABOUT THAT!”

I couldn’t contain my laughter as we swung open the dining room doors, I received irritated glances from Yukio all throughout dinner but it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K well thats it, don’t forget to comment tell me what you think, also help me decide maybe? On what Yukio’s familiar should be, I wan’t something that suits his personality well. Also I kinda imagine Egyn to look like Freed from Fairy tail but with blue hair and instead of the hair that sticks up, brown curved horns? Also Zem is kind reminding me of Rem, Misa’s shinigami (how do you spell that???) from death note but a make version. Anybody else? k.


	10. succubus'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, sorry for not updating in a while but I think I mentioned in the last chapter about how I’m getting Degus!Well I got some! I got three, and named them Rin, Mephisto and Amaimon, I wanted a fourth but they had one more in store and he had to be in a separate cage from the rest so I couldn’t get him,I WAS GONNA CALL HIM YUKIO ..… Please add me on snapchat: jordann1709 (remember the double n) for cute ass degu pictures and also pictures of my doggo bobby (GREATEST DOGGER EVER), also that way you can send in plot ideas such as Yukio’s familiar, most people said a wise owl I think and I was thinking that too but I feel like it would be too similar to Harry Potter and I want to make it some what original. IDK though so continue to help. 
> 
> Slight warning, this may contain SPOILERS for anyone who hasn’t read the manga, not loads but if you’ve only seen the anime you may not be familiar with Lucifer, the demon king of light and Mephisto’s (Sameal’s) older brother, and Satan’s eldest son. He is the most powerful being in Gehenna after Satan.
> 
> I will try and update faster but honestly I am literal trash and I have no excuses apart from forgetting. 
> 
> In advance I want to apologise for spelling, grammar and any other mistakes I made, I understand I’m not the best, I accept constructive criticism but not rudeness - also I’m a low-key chav so I was raised with slang, so I have a habit of this and also a bad habit of adding m8 on the end of every sentence.

Yukio’s POV

It’s been four days now since we met the demon king of water, and four days since I became guilty with manslaughter. My training continued but luckily, I was now able to train along side Rin. Satan would only demonstrate his expectations to us, tell us in grave detail about how pathetic we were, and then leave us with some high level demons who were instructed to train us in his absence. Apparently being the God of the underworld meant you had many jobs to do, such as paperwork, village problems from all over the world, and more, but I didn’t ask for details. I was kind of glad that Satan wasn’t with us every second, it would only add to our apprehension. He checked on our progress every now and then, of course telling us we were worms that would be crushed under his boots and that we could do better. 

Luckily we haven’t had any problems with any of the demon kings lately. Iblis dropped by to speak to Satan about something confidential, he decided to visit us on his way out and tease Rin. Azazel came by a few times, which I didn’t mind, he seemed the most sane out of all the kings. Yesterday, Lucifer came by as well, he spoke to Satan several hours in one of the meeting rooms. I heard servants gossiping saying he temporarily has left his post at the illuminati after his father urged him to spend some time in his home land, and whatever medical condition he had seemed to be doing quite well now that he’s back in Gehenna. He hasn’t mentioned anything about what happened last time we met, I guess thats all on hold for when we get back to Assiah…if we get back that is.

“Prince Yukio, it’s time for your bath, would you like me to run it for you now?” The bowing maid questioned, I noticed she had bruises on her collarbones and cheeks. 

“Yes that’s fine.” With slight apprehension I realised my bit back tongue and let the question slip out. “May I ask what those bruises are?”

She shivered and smiled, not making eye contact. “They’re nothing my Prince, don’t worry.”

“Please tell me.”

“There was lack of kitchen maids so I was filling in for one, whilst your brother Iblis was here I brought him his requested dish but it was not to his liking, my Prince.”

“So he beat you? Why didn’t you try stop him?” 

“Prince, I don’t believe you understand, here in Gehenna, this is how it works, I don’t know much about how you were raised as your father declares I not share the little information I have, and of course I wouldn’t. I merely know you were raised in Assiah and may not know how things work around here. Please try and adjust, young Prince.”

“My brother and I were born and raised in Assiah, we were raised by a paladin-” I was cut off by her quite loud gasps and a shocked look sprouted on her face.

“I’m so sorry my Prince, I had no idea you’d lived such a horrible life, I cannot imagine that pain you have been through, you are safe now.”

“I was never in danger, my dad was a great paladin and he loved my brother and I so much, he was a legendary man. I was an exorcist myself, though my greatness could never compare to his, Rin was training to become an exorcist too, all until we were kidnapped and brought here.”

“You…were…Prince, please, don’t say such dirty lies, even as a joke it’s not as a royal should be.”

“It isn’t a lie, I worked for the Knights of the true cross as an exorcist, I also taught exorcism in demon pharmaceuticals to exorcists in training.”

“It is imperative that you must not repeat that to anyone else, my Prince, do you understand?” 

“I won’t, I promise.” Her face relaxed a little yet still showed a worried overtone. “Please, sit down.”

I guested to the end of my bed and with long hesitation she obeyed. 

“I’M SORRY MY PRINCE, PLEASE, BE MERCIFUL.” Her arms covered her face in and order to protect it. 

I reached out and pulled her arms away gently. I could feel her whole body shaking and her eyes were clenched shut, tears threatening to drip.

“What’s wrong? I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I disobeyed the rules, my Prince, I have to take full responsibility for my crimes.”

“Hold on, what rules?”

“There are rules for every servant that works for your father, and I broke one of the maid rules.”

“Please, explain these maid rules to me?”

“1) All maids must follow their masters orders and answer any questions they have honestly, unless told otherwise by the highest force.2) All maids must be strong enough to carry out the duties expected. 3) All maids must dress in their assigned clothing given to them upon their first day, unless their master tells them otherwise or wishes to make adjustments. 4) All maids must speak with respect to their master, and understand how little they are, and how superior their master is. 5) All demands must require instant completion if possible, orders should not take apprehension, and should not be questioned. 6) Any maid deemed to pathetic to live or to weak to carry out a task to satisfaction, will be executed by the hand of their master. 7) All maids must accept their punishments, whether the penalty is a beating, a cell sentence, death or other.”

“In Assiah, that isn’t what happens, I won’t follow those rules.”

“My Prince, your in Gehenna right now, and I broke rule 5, therefore I must be punished.”

“If I’m the master, then what I say goes, and I say I’m not going to hurt you, so please don’t worry. I want to talk to you.”

“If you wish for that desire my Prince, then I can bring a succubus, although I am also able to deliver myself.”

“Um…no…I don’t want that, I wish to talk to you about Assiah, have you ever been? What knowledge do you have of it?”

“I have never been, the only ways for a demon to get to Assiah would to be to posses something in that world, or for your father to open a gate for that said demon, or sometimes phantom trains will take you there but it depends on the situation. A unworthy one such as myself will not get the honour. I have little knowledge apart from what humans are and what exorcists are.”

“Assiah is a world with beauty, nature, love, many places to explore. You should go there, try live in peace and escape this place.”

“My Prince, you speak of Assiah bettering Gehenna, yet you haven’t even seen Gehenna yet. The castle walls may be boring and dull but once your basic and first level training is complete you will be able to venture out into your homeland.” She looked down and nervously twiddled with the loose end of the bow on her dress. “Also, My young Prince, it may not be my place to say this, but this is not how someone of your high class should act. You are not to be kind to the servants, but tolerant upon till bad behaviour or such. I’ll go get your bath running, your highness.”

Rin’s POV

“Today will be your first day of combat training, your father is busy and out of the kingdom today. We will start with you two individually going up against a trained guard, to test out what current skill. Then you’ll both work together to take out a medium sized group of highly trained guards. This will be hand to hand combat so you may not use any weapons. Also your not to use your flames.”

Back when my old man was still alive, and Yukio and I were still in Assiah, I was getting into fights almost every day. Random thugs, assholes, people who pissed me off, they were some of the people who I’d beat up. 

“Now.” The instructor roared, clicking her fingers and signalling the doors to open. Inside stepped two fairly large demons, one was goat looking but had a reptile tail and beady eyes. The second demon was muscular and neon colours, he looked so inhuman it was odd, even for a demon.

“So what a-“ Yukio started off, before a fist smacked against his jaw. Suddenly a sharp pain shot up my stomach. A black shoe collided with my face and sent me knocking back against the wall. It was the reptile goat. Smirking, I stood back up and lightly squatted waiting for the next attack. A third arm grew from behind his back, coming straight for my face. I dodged with ease, swinging my first to block his other arm. I flipped him to the floor with my foot and kicked him over to his stomach. 

My flames surrounded me, burning brightly, only I didn’t summon them. 

“No using your flames, Prince Rin, I told you that.” Growled the instructor.

“I won’t use them, they’re just here for decoration.” I smirked again, before using my foot to re-pin the struggling demon beneath my grip. My clawed hands reached for his long scaly, exposed tail, a claw cutting through the scales with ease. A loud screech could be heard from the goat lizard, I dug my claws deeper and deeper, slicing deeper into the flesh until I felt the flickering bone. I had to admit, I liked it. I liked the feeling of his blood soaking my hand, the feeling of his scared frame beneath me. 

He lurched himself upwards with all his strength, but it still wasn’t enough. With one last pull my hand retreated, a blood covered scaly tail in my hand. Screams filled the hollow room we were in, echoing most likely, throughout the whole lower level of the castle we were currently in. 

Yukio and the clown probably tried to tell me about demon weakness’s but I only really know that a demons tail is one of them, as it hurts like a bitch when I bend mine in the wrong way. The other being a heart, I think, but it seemed less cruel ripping off his tail then ripping out his heart. 

I laughed nervously, hand locked in my hair as a basic habit. “Hey, ugh, sorry man!” I smiled as best as I could, handing his tail back to him. “Erm…do you need a doctor?”

“Prince Rin, he’s dead.” 

“Dead? I only meant to hurt him a little, how is he dead?”

“If a demons heart or tail is completely removed from their body, they die. Most demons hide their tail, then the ones who don’t are either foolish or great in power, and feel no need to hide weaknesses. Kind of as if it’s a mock full gesture.”

TEN HOURS LATER

“That was intense as fuck, I’m aching all over.” I complained to Yukio as we made our way back to my room.

“Don’t curse Rin.”

“Fuck.Shit.Cu-“ 

“Nii-san!Stop being so immature, please.” 

I laughed as I opened the door to my room, Kuro coming over to greet us.

Rin, that maids on your phone, and I think I hear your friend’s voice.

“What? Friends…” My butler/maid was standing near the window with my phone to her pointed ear. I could hear a low voice speaking back to her, it sounded kind of like…SHURA!

“Hey, give me that!” I yelled somewhat excitedly as I grabbed the phone from her gloved hand.

“Oh, young Prince, you are back, Prince Yukio.” She bowed before us “There is a lady on the phone for you, I shall leave you to speak to her.”

‘Shura? Is that you?’

‘Rin? Ah finally! Or should I address you as young prince?’ 

‘Cut the crap Shura, what’s going on?’

“Well, everyone from the cram schools at your home in the monastery trying to figure out a way to bring you and four eyes home, so I can kick the shit outa ye’ for getting kidnapped and taken to fucking Gehenna!’

‘It wasn’t our fault, it just-‘

‘Yeah, yeah, fine, is moley chicken with you?’

‘Stop calling me that.’

“Alright, listen, its not the most full proof plan but we have a phantom train under our command - long story, I’ll explain later, just get too somewhere called ‘Ocean vakieopek station’, there you’ll find a huge goo monster train, yellow, board it and it’ll bring you home.’

‘How did you get a phantom train under your control? How do you know this place exists? Where is it?’

‘I said I’ll explain later four eyes! A group of us will be waiting for you to return and then we’ll exorcise it, okay, hurry.’

‘Wait, how are we supposed to escape from the castle? Were not allowed to leave?’

‘Can’t help ya with that! Sorry.’

The phone call ended, and we stood there a few moments, frozen.

“Okay then, any ideas how to get out if here?” I asked Yukio, hoping his smartness would pay off in this moment. 

“No…”

Rin, are we going home?

“We sure are, Kuro!” I grinned down at my cat sidhe, who had squinted, sleepy eyes.

“Nii-san, I have a plan…but it’s ridiculous, but maybe our only option.” 

“It’s probably better then anything i could come up with.”

“Okay, let’s sneak down to the lower levels of the castle to the succubus’ rooms, I heard some of the demon kings speaking about them having a whole closet of clothes and makeup to dress up for their clients.”

“What are you saying?”

“Let’s dress up as succubus’ and sneak out of the castle.”

“That’s crazy.” ….. “I’m in.”

Yukio’s POV

We found black cloaks deep in Rin’s closet, we pulled the hoods over our faces and crept down to the lower levels of the palace. In an attempt to stay out of the eye of servants or any witnesses we took the long way around.

Finally we came to a small singular door which was a tinged greyish black with no embellishments but a carved lions head with a door handle swinging from it’s mouth. We pushed it open and travelled down the long hallway that ended with stairs, and another smaller door way.

At least thirty female demon eyes were laid on us, each different colours, each showing different emotions.

“You two must be the new princes, the one who have Master Satan’s powers, welcome my young lords.” Whispered a succubus with knee length midnight hair.   
Every girl bowed before rising, creeping forward, laying hands on our shoulders.

“My Princes, please let me be your first.”

“No, I have a better body then you.”

“No, I will be the princes first!”

“Um, you..and you…follow us to your closet.”

“Of course my Prince.”

“I love when guys dress me up.”

A green haired demon with alluring emerald eyes wrapped her arms around me, escorting me through some back doors. 

Yukio had a dark purple haired succubus in a corset and panties. “So wha-“ A hand whipped over her mouth. 

“Shut up, and do exactly as I say.” Yukio growled, blue flames growing around him, both girls eyes widened in terror. “I promise I will kill you if you tell anyone we were down here, including my father.” I saw him cringe at the word ‘father.

“My Prince, you don’t have to be embarrassed, I can-“

“It isn’t about that, were not here to fuck you. Now, find us some clothes that’ll fit us but cover any unfeminine like features, do our makeup to make us as unrecognisable as possible, any hair extensions or head wear is essential. Mask our scent with that perfume your wearing.” 

I was kind of surprised at how well Yukio played the part, he actually kind of scared me for a second. Both girls obeyed, trembling the whole time. The whole process took about thirty minutes or so. When they were done, I had to admit, we looked hot!

I had on a deep blue wig that was ass length and a tight black body suit with an apron style tutu over the waist. Yukio now had pastel pink hair, deep black tights and a close fitting black dress with cut out parts.

“Never tell this to anyone, make sure those other girls know not to mention we were down here, and you are to not inform them of anything that happened in here.”

They nodded obediently before showing us to the back door.

“This is an underground passage way and the one we use to leave the castle when we have permission.”

“Thank you.”

“Rin, come on.”

Yukio grabbed my hand and led me into the tunnel, the door slammed behind us., sealing us in the darkness. We were one step closer to returning home to see our friends, and one step closing to the beating of a life time from Shura…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the utter shit that was this chapter, and sorry for the randomness. This is the only way i could think of them for them to escape as the palace is heavily guarded and they haven’t learnt how to transform (like mephisto’s dog & cockroach form or amazons hamster - hamaimon!) Shout out to the reviewer Josh on archive of their own for being awesome af and making me super happy when I get the email notification from his lovely reviews! I will try update faster, please message me and yell at me, it motivates me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated in a kinda reasonable length of time! I had fun writing this chapter and I thought a lot about where I want this story to go as well!
> 
> Just some little random notes from me, not important but let’s see if anyone gives a shit about the author!
> 
> It’s my mom’s birthday this Sunday, as well as my friends, AND, it’s also Mephisto’s ^.^  
> Speaking of Mephisto’s, my degu’s (Rin, Amaimon and Mephisto) are doing great! Mephisto and Rin seem like they enjoy being held, so does Amaimon the other two come up to me when I have my hand in the cage and there super adorable! Add my snapchat for cute ass pics of them, and also pics of my kawaii dogger, Bobby!  
> It’s my birthday in like two weeks! I’ll be fifteen and of course, I’m having a blue exorcist birthday cake !!!! Again add my snapchat to see my blue exorcist cake :)) (Jordann1709, don’t forget the double n)

It seemed like hours later that we finally reached the end of the tunnel, there was a large door where two guards stood. 

“Nii-san, walk feminine.” Yukio whispered as he arched his back and glided forward. 

“How the hell am I supposed to do that…whoa Yukio, your pretty good at being a woman.” I watched my brother walk flawlessly, not stumbling once despite the heels he was wearing “If i didn’t know any better I’d assume your a cross dresser.”

“I’m NOT a cross dresser!” He whisper-shouted, attempting to keep his face calm.

“Hey, I don’t mind if you are, I accept you anyway you are…your already my adorable little brother but you can always be my adorable little sister too if you’d like.”

“Nii-san, now is not the time for your jokes.”

“I’m not joking -whoa, shit.”

“Nii-san don’t fall you don’t want to look inconspicuous in front of the guards, get up.”

“A succubus stumbling in heals? Never heard of that one.” Boomed one of the guards as he eyed us both us.

“Yeah well, when you’ve been fucked in the ass as many times as I have it gets hard to walk after a while.” I smiled whilst trying to calm the nervous tinge to my voice.

I looked over to Yukio who was wide eyed and somewhat embarrassed. The guards opened the doors for us and we were finally outside of the castle walls. It was a field which was covered in what looked to be black grass, but when touched it was ash. 

“This is obviously not close to where we want to be, we need to get to more populated areas, come on.”

“Arghh, these heels are killing me.” I whined as I focussed my attention on my throbbing feet. 

“Don’t focus on the pain, instead look at the view. I imagined Gehenna to be a world of nothingness, fire pits and screams, but so far everything is so beautiful.” Yukio replied.

This was the first time we saw Gehenna for what it was, and not just corridors and small glances from the window. I noticed the sky changed colours from various times and areas, it was currently a dusky green with a red horizon overlapping. Mountains could be made out in the distance and they looked sparkly, and thorny like a rose. The ground was hot but I think that was due to the sun, which was crimson red.

Eventually, we made our way to a small town. A market was our first look at the residents of this world. There were serval stalls selling some familiar objects such as clothes, bags, pens, notebooks, and other more random items such as a tv remote, a few odd shoes, and shells. I imagine Assiah goods go for quite a lot of money here, there was another stand selling Assiahan foods. Market stalls also sold unrecognisable items which seemed to fit a typical demonic stereotype with its deathly colours and cursed feel. 

I also noticed the people here didn’t speak Japanese, nor English, or any other language from Assiah. It was a foreign tongue that had a hissing effect to their words, a language that spoke with pure darkness. Everything we heard sounded so unclean and demonic. I suppose I should of expected that from the demon world, but I was kinda hoping we’d run into a super friendly demon who could speak our language who could show us the way to our destination, but of course that chance was pretty weak.

Another thing which surprised me but probably shouldn't of, was how people looked. Or how the things looked. Were they to even be considered people? There were very few humanoid demons, and some were most likely bodies stolen from Assiah. I saw demons who looked exactly the part, huge and black with red eyes, fallen angel wings and a devils tail. Others looked as if a child drew them. 

“Ocean vakieopek station has the word ocean in it, now is that just its name or is it because its near an ocean? Is it possible it could be in Egyn’s realm?”

“I don’t know, your the smart one.”

“I’ll take that risk, now lets figure out where Egyn’s realm is.”

We walked past the market and around a white ash covered hill, we came to woodland style areas. The ground was purely black earth and trees and other plant life were extremely different. A few greenmen sat in some of the taller plants. 

“What’s all these burrows in the ground?”

“I’m not sure, perhaps demon foxes similar to Izumo’s.”

“Rin, I smell something.”

“What is it Kuro?”

“I don’t know, but they’re coming from the burrows.”

“It’s probably a demonic animal of some sort.”

“I smell a cat-sidhe Rin! I smell my kind.”

“Really? You do?”

“Kuro, do you think you could talk to them and ask for directions.”

“I’m not sure, I can try but I don’t get on so well with them anymore, ever since I started siding with humans. I don’t even have my fang anymore!”

“It’s worth a try, hey look. theres one now.”

A black cat-sidhe emerged from the burrow, it had brown patches and ruffled ears. 

“I thought I smelled another of our kind out here, hello there, this territory is already claimed, get lost.”

“I don’t want your territory but we’re lost, can you please help us with directions?”

“I have better things to do then help fangless scum like you with th- OH!I apologise noble one, I’d be happy to help you. Please forgive my rudeness.”

“I don’t get it, what changed?” I asked the cat sidhe who was sort of bowing.

“I didn’t realise you were a rare one, two tailed cat sides are extremely rare and are supposed to originate from Japan I believe, hold on, I’ll go get our brethren to escort you to your desired destination.” 

He disappeared into his burrow and ten seconds later about twenty cat-sidhe’s popped out, all gushing in joy at Kuro. Meowing stuff such as ‘i’ve never seen a two tailed one’ and ‘oh great one, thank you for visiting’. Once the excitement wore off and we told them where we needed to be, all twenty-one cat-sidhe’s changed into their demonic form and took to the sky. Yukio and I were travelling on Kuro. 

“From this height we can see more of Gehenna, look how beautiful it is.”Yukio admired, holding onto his jittering glasses.

“I never thought of the demon world being so angelic.”

“Don’t be fooled, yes some of Gehenna is breathtakingly beautiful but it is nothing compare to the wonders of Assiah, and there are plenty of terrible places in Gehenna, more bad then good.”

“I suppose Assiah has it’s share of shitty places too.”

After a while the sky grew darker, and the temperature drew colder. These slutty outfits didn’t really keep anything warm, Yukio and I snuggled into Kuro’s fur for comfort. 

“How much longer for us to go?” I asked growing impatient and tired of the views and the many cat sidhe’s asking Kuro questions.

“We’ve been in flight now for roughly five hours now.”

“What? Really? How far away is this place?” 

“Six hours by air.”

An hour later, we landed in a dark forrest. The cat sidhe’s changed back to their smaller form.

“We cannot take you any farther as it’s dangerous, its cat-sidhe hunting season.”

“Hunting season? You mean they eat us here? Rinnie! Help!” I guess this is why they traveled in a pack…

“Don’t worry Kuro, I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.” I smiled at the cat sidhe who jumped up on my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek. 

“I can give you directions from here, if you follow that path down the hill it will bring you out to the village streets, but up there past the mini trees is where the town is, from there go left and you’ll walk past a fountain. They’ll be a sign with Gehennian writing on it, of course you cant read it as you appear to be from Assiah, but they'll be a picture of a phantom train on it, thats how you know where the station is.”

“Thank you for all your help, we appreciate it.” Yukio thanked the cat sidhe’s who started to head back towards there home.

I was thankful Yukio was here, as he was pretty good at remembering stuff such as directions where I could only remember a fountain. Kuro stayed on my shoulder hidden in my new, fake hair. 

“We’ve passed the village and the trees and were in the town now, we need to take a left.”

“Whatever, your the boss.”

Five minutes or so passed and we were still walking through the town. It seemed quite busy today, but then again, I don’t have a comparison day. All I knew that it was packed, demons of all kinds rushed about, in small groups or alone. 

“Hey look, theres the fountain.” I could feel my grin as I knew I was a step closer to returning home. 

“And there’s the sign, the station is- nii-san, look!”

“Shit…thats Balls-ze-rubz or whatever right, and the egg dude!”

“Beelzebub and Egyn.” Yukio sighed at my pronunciations “Just ignore them and don’t look at them.”

Yukio took the lead and I followed whilst keeping my head down. I was concentrating on not falling over in these heels and besides, attention it the last thing we want to attract right now and I’m sure everyone would acknowledge a trip. Plus I’d be a laughing stock.

“Wow.” I felt a sweaty hand on my shoulder. “Your a pretty little thing, aren't you.”

“Err…I guess.” I stuttered back in a high pitched feminine voice.

“So modest, aren’t you going to bow to the king, you may be a hot commoner but your still a commoner.”

“Of course Sorry King Beeeeee-,sorry I’m not good with pronunciations.”

“I don’t mind, as long as your good at sucking dick.”

Holy shit, i hope this cunt doesn't expect me to suck him off, I can’t do that!

“Forgive the intrusion my King but your father has requested to speak to you remember? We must continue our journey to his castle.”

“You. Drop by my castle sometime, bring your little friend over there too.” A clawed hand slapped my ass before the demon king turned away.

“Nii-san…”

“I was violated.”

“Rin…”

“Yukio…He touched my lady parts!”

“Come on Rin, let’s get going, besides, you don’t even have lady parts.”

I sulked up my sexual harassment and followed my brother towards the station.

“This is it, finally.” Yukio exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. “And look, theres the phantom train.”

“Erm..how do we get onto this thing…it’s just goo?” I examined the phantom train to look for a way inside, but I could see nothing. It looked the same as the one I fought before when rescuing those ghosts with Shiemi whilst we were on that mission with Yukio. 

“Those demons over there are just walking straight though it, let’s try.”

“Walk…through..that thing?”

Yukio didn’t reply as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the bubbling flesh, if you could even call it that.

I was quite amazed to see that inside it looked like a regular train, there were seats and windows, as well as those handles for you to hold onto. There were a few other demons aboard as well, but not many. 

“Don’t phantom trains eat their passengers, will we be safe in here?”

“They only eat human passengers, so we will be safe. I’m glad your remembering my teachings though, I’m impressed.”

“Shut up your four eyed moley nipple!”

“Moley nipple, that’s new.”

“Do you like it?’

“No.”

I laughed at my brothers stone cold face, and I followed him as he sat down at a window seat.

“So how will this thing even get to Assiah, don’t we need a gate for that?”

“I imagine it will posses a train in Assiah.”

That’s exactly what it did, it felt strange and shaky when it happened. Everything turned black and hollow and then when the colours retuned I could feel the change in the atmosphere. This was Assiah.

“I just hope were in Japan.”

“Theres some signs written in Kanji down there, I think we are.” I responded pointing a finger out the window.

I could see Yukio relax, his once tense shoulders soften and his posture sink. All three of us enjoyed the ride home, and we tried to keep out excitement at bay as the sightings outside the window started to become more and more recognisable. This was Tokyo. 

“Look theres Shura! And Shima and Nagatomo, and theres everyone else!” I started waving like mad but was reminded by Yukio we were inside of a demons stomach disguised as a train therefor, no one not inside the train could see us. 

“Come on nii-san, let’s get off the train.”

We pushed ourselves out of the goo once more, and exited the train.

“Hey guys, what up?” I smiled, waving at everyone.

Ignored.

“Where are those idiots, we’ve bene standing here for five hours, what if they weren't able to even get outside the castle?” Izumo complained with her tiny brows arched.

“Guys, it’s us, we made it back.” I said again walking towards them.

“Well hello there, you two are a couple of fine lookin’ ladies, do you wanna go get some coffee or something?”

“Shima it’s us, you idiot.” I laughed pulling off my wig.

“Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

And never have I heard such a girlish scream, ever. 

“Rin, Yuki!” Shiemi smiled rushing over and hugging us. “You two had me so worried!”

Everyone else was silent with their mouths gaping open, apart from Shima who was close to crying on the floor, and Shura who was also on the floor, unable to stop laughing.

“This was the only way we could escape the castle, now instead of standing around don’t you need to exorcise that demon train? I’d help but I’m kind of useless without my guns in this moment.”

“Mr Okumura’s right, come on, let’s kill this thing quickly before it turns away the deal.”

“What deal?” Yukio asked Bon.

“No time for that now, we’ll explain later, get back.” 

It seemed like they had cleared out the area so no people were around, one of the perks of being an exorcist. I watched as Shura brought out her sword, Izumo summoned her familiars, Shima brought out his k’rik, and Maruta summoned his flame breath. Konekomaru and Ryuji recited aria’s and soonish the demon was exorcised. 

“What about the other passengers inside?” I asked

“They were exorcised alongside the train.” Izumi answered. 

“Come on, let’s go back to the monastery and we can have sukiyaki whilst Yukio and Rin tell us all about their trip.” Kyodo smiled.

“SUKIYAKI!” I felt the drool pool up at the side of my mouth.

We used a magic key to return to the monastery. Nagatomo, Kyodo and I prepared dinner after I changed, but not before Shura took photos of Yukio and I dressed like this. She would never let us hype it down, ever. 

“Wow, this sukiyaki is really good!” Koneko complimented, we cookers thanked him and small talk was made for the next five minutes or so.

“So are you two gonna spill, tell us about Gehenna? It would be useful information for the knights of the true cross to have, too bad we can’t tell them about it.”

“Well…when we first woke up we were in our rooms they’d given us, I don’t remember anything before that.” Yukio started

“Yeah and the rooms were super huge and fancy, they were so cool!” Even though I’m glad I’m out of that damn place I will miss that huge, comfortable bed.

“We met the eight demon kings, they’re unique in personalities, but over all some of them don’t seem to bad. Although we barley scratched the surface.”

“I was sexually harassed by Belzobaby.”

“Do you mean Beelzebub?” Izumo sighed, irritated with my pretty good guess.

“Yeah..he like totally spanked me.”

“He did think you were a girl though.”

“So! It’s sexual harassment!”

“I doubt that, thats a serious crime in Gehenna.” Shim smirked.

“So did you see Satan.” Bon muttered stiffly.

“Yeah…he’s nothing like I imagined him, he looks humanish and kind of angelic.”

“What’s he like?” Koneko whispered, fear evident in his small voice.

“We didn’t really see the fully evil side of him, we tried to stay on his good side for obvious reasons. He spoke of unpleasant sounding things though, and he made us do training.”

“What kind of training?” Shiemi asked.

Yukio zoned out for a moment before responding, “I’d rather not talk about it.”

I knew he was having flash backs about that ‘little’ girl, the servants sister, he felt responsible for her death despite it being Satan’s idea and doing.

“So you guys were staying in our house whilst we were away?”

“Yeah, it was a big enough place for us to plan how to get you back, and it was a way we would some what be out of the vatican's eye Shura answered

“We had no idea it would be as easy as a phone call.” Izumi laughed 

“So where did you guys sleep?”

“Guest rooms, and Bon, Koneko and I stayed in your room. By the way Okumura, thanks for that magazine man, it kept me entertained.” Shima smirked before giggling. 

“What sort of magazine? I love gardening magazines! What kind do you read Rin?” Shiemi’s innocent eyes smiled at me.

“I er..well…ugh…I read…”

After dinner was over, and I told Shiemi about how much I loved horse magazines, our friends stayed a while longer to hang out.

“I’m glad your back.” Bon confessed, not looking directly into my eyes.

“W-what?”

“It would be pretty lame to not have you around to rip on and to yell at and things, you know?”  
A genuine grin appeared on my face, my fangs glistening. “Yeah, thanks man! I’m glad I’m home.”

About an hour or so later, our friends left as it was getting late. Yukio and Shura used their magic keys to insure everyone got back to the dorms safely, and in Shiemi’s sake, back to her house. 

Yukio’s POV

After Shiemi was back home, I put my key back into my pocket. Everyone else had gone home as well, all except - 

“Hey chicken, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine Shura.”

“We gotta keep this from the vatican, I put vacation time in for you and as far as they know, your out of the city right now dealing with personal matters. So if any of the higher ups ask your assisting a close family friend in a time of crisis, ok?”

I relaxed knowing that I was covered for, because my brother would most likely face execution for traveling to Gehenna, kidnapped or not.

“Thank you, Shura.”

“Don’t mention it, mole face.” She opened the supply closet door with her magic key and opened it. “Oh and by the way, I’m glad your back, wouldn’t be right without you here, wimpy four eyes.” The last thing I saw was her curved lips and then as she turned around, the back of her ombre head.

A few days have passed since we arrived back in Assiah, and life is turning back to normal. We returned to True Cross two days ago, and no one raised suspicion about mine and Rin’s absence. Everything was normal again, I awoke in my dorm room bed, somewhat expecting to see my maid standing to my side telling me what was on todays agenda. Each time though, as I looked to my side, I could see Rin’s bed. He was fast asleep and drool was poking out his mouth, one fang overlapped his lip subconsciously. His tail hung out of the duvet cover but still remained on the bed. Kuro was curled in a ball near his master’s feet.

The next day {Saturday} I was coming home from a mission, it was only one pm ad I finished the job quite quickly, it was only some mid level demons playing somewhat dangerous pranks. All I could think about was the yakitori Rin was preparing for dinner. 

I heard a buzzing sound in my pocket and pulled out my phone.

“Hello, this is Okumura speaking.”

“Yukio, have you seen Shiemi recently?” Shura.

“No, not since class finished yesterday, why?”

“Her mother contacted the school, she didn’t come home yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter eleven is complete! Please review and tell me your thoughts, I apologise for spelling and other errors! Also Blue exorcist belongs to Kazue Kato by all rights, I’m just playing around with her lovely characters :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the previous love on the last chapters, first a quick A/N:
> 
> In reply too Espeon804 from fan fiction.net: Yes! It is a Pokemon reference, I’m a Pokemon fan and imagined Egyn’s familiar to look similar too Vaporeon but still quite different so I gave it a different but similar sounding name! I’m glad someone picked up on that :)
> 
> Also, it’s my birthday tomorrow and I’m having a BLUE EXORCIST CAKE! If you wish to see the worlds most awesomest cake then I’ll be posting on my Snapchat: jordann1709 double n and my instagram (one of my many accounts) lucifer.king.of.light !!
> 
> As always, don’t forget to review as a birthday present, by time I read any reviews/faves it'll be morning and I’ll be 15! I love hearing your feed back sm

Yukio’s POV

“Alright, as you may of noticed now Moriyama is absent, her mother has informed the school that she did not return home last night. We did a small search party yesterday around her trail but could find nothing, Shiemi does not have a cell phone so we cannot reach her that way. Today we’ll have a larger search party, it’s likely she's in true cross academy town as she never wanders far from home.”

I watched as all my students reacted differently, all in panic. Bon and Shima the concerned friend, hoping she's okay, Suguro stating she was strong enough to handle herself. Izumo pretending she didn’t care at all and cursing Shiemi for ‘being an idiot’. Shima was thinking of the perfect way to locate and rescue Shiemi where his fantasy ended in them two falling in love, of course it was just a fantasy though. Takara was the only one still, he sat there, motionless as he always did. 

Rin, however, wasn’t frantic like the rest. He remained in his seat, shaking, his eyes focussed but on nothing in particular, his sharp claws digging into the desk. 

“Okumura, don’t damage the desks, or we’ll have to pay for it!” Now class, I understand your concern but let’s focus on-“

“SCREW THE FRIGGIN’ DESKS.” Rin raged, flipping the desk over and sending it flying to smash against my chalk board.

“Rin!”

“Sitting around here thinking of shitty plans isn’t going to help her, I’m gonna go look over this whole fucking city.”

“What if you don’t find her though?” Konekomaru asked.

“Then I’ll search the whole world.” With that he stormed out the class room.

“Alright class, or remaining class, we’ll split into groups of two, you’ll be given a location to search. Any questions?”

“Yes Sir, doesn’t Shiemi use a supply shop key to get home?” Bon questioned.

“Sorry, I forgot to mention about that. According to Shiemi’s mother she was going to a local plant shop to pick up a new stock or something, the shops address is written on your paper so you can ask locals if they recognise her, theres also a photo of her.”

Izumo’s POV

I don’t get why we have to search for her? Shouldn’t the police be doing this? It’s not like everything is demon related, she could of just been raped or something? Sure, rape is bad but it’s not much better then a high level demon. This is why she needs a cellphone, what idiot doesn't have a cell phone? And of course, I’m stuck with Takara, although it is better then being stuck with pervert Shima.

“Are you going to help me or not?” I spat out in frustration at the boy with the puppet.

“…” 

“?”

“…”

“Fine, I don’t need your help.” I shunned Nemu, flicking my long hair as I walked down the street.

Bloomer

Oh, is this the flower shop? What a dumb name, it’s more like some kid in puberty then growing flowers. I pushed open the door and there was a small bell ringing at my entrance. 

“Hello dear, may I help you?” Smiled the elderly women behind the counter. She was covered in wrinkles and had short grey hair, I also noted she was dressed colourfully. 

“Yes, my classmate is missing, I heard she came here last night, do you recognise this girl?” I held the photo out to her view and watched her slip on her glasses to examine it.

“Why yes, I do, she bought some of our new stock of violet Roses, they’re incredibly pretty and also half price, would you like to buy some?”

“I’m here about a missing person m’am, please could you tell me about when this girl visited your shop.”

“Fine, how about quarter of the price and I’ll give you some Tulips for free?”

“The girl, now.”

“Oh yes! She came in here roughly about half five in the evening, bought some flowers and fertilisers and left. She went left if I recall correctly.” 

“Thank you.” I turned to the exit and ignored her pathetically low offers for the dying flowers she was trying to sell.

I updated Mr Okumura with the new information as I continued my search.

Yukio’s POV

“Thank you, Kamiki.”

“Was that Izumo just now? Do we have any progress?” Miwa asked, as he neatly folded his paper sheet.

“Yes it was, she did go to the flower shop but nothing unusual of the sort, it was about five thirty and she should of been home a little after six. She most likely took the tram home, which means something either happened in the eight minute walk to the tram stop, waiting or on the tram, or the short walk home from the end stop to her home. I’ll alert the others, we’ll take the tram stop.”

“Do you think she’ll be okay? I mean, `I know she had her familiar with her but what if-“

“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine/“ I smiled as if I believed that, but it seemed to give Koneko some relief so it was worth it. Despite Shiemi’s recent progress in becoming stronger and more confident, I was still worried of what lurks out there at night. Yet I question if this is a demon or a humans doing.

Rin’s POV

“Shiemi! Shiemi!” I’d been calling out her name for hours now, yet I hadn’t found anything, I can’t pick up on her scent either.

“Hey, where do you think your running off too?” A hand obstructed me from running down the street in search of the missing girl.

“Shura.”

“The one and only, baby.” She smirked and lowered her hand.

“Why are you here? Are you helping look for Shiemi?”

“No I’m here for a quick fuck and a happy meal, what the hell d’ya think kid? Yukio said you ran off and my ass is got to come make sure your not being reckless. Quit the poutin’ and get searchin’.”

About two hours into our search it was getting dark, everyone had plans to meet at the entrance of True Cross Park.

“Hey, did anyone find anything?” Bon asked once we were all gathered.

“No, no one remembers seeing her, we asked everyone in sight.” Shima complained.

“Sensei and I found something, at the tram station we found some scattered summoning papers and a bento box, inside looked like Shiemi’s usual lunch.”

“That’s odd, she couldn’t of dropped them purposely so there was obviously a struggle.” Shura commented, glancing in disgust at the mini garden that Shiemi called food.

“But we still don’t know if it was a human or a demon, we need answers!” 

“Calm down Bon, we’ll find her.” Shima smiled reassuringly in a half assed attempt to calm down Ryuji. 

“It doesn't matter if the bastards a human or a demon, I’ll kill that cunt for touching her!” I could feel the anger swell inside of me, the heat inside rising, the flames rising, itching to get out. 

“Couldn’t we get in trouble for hurting a human though, don’t exorcists only have the right to handle demons?” Izumo said in an almost-concerned voice.

“Yes that’s usually true, but if the situation is dyer then they're are certain exceptions such as a exorcist gone rouge or other life or death situations.” Yukio answered.

“What classifies as dyer though? Does she have to be at gun point or something?”

“That may be one reason yes, but it depends on how quickly you can contact the police and how fast they arrive.” 

“Like I give a damn about the vatican rules, they can suck my ass. I’M GONNA SAVE HER!” I screeched in anger.

Then, all of a sudden, it was there.

Flowers of all different kinds, and warm sunshine, and purity and light, warmth, comfort, happiness.

It was her scent. 

“Shiemi! She’s close, I can smell her!” 

“What? For real? Can you sniff her out, Rin?”

“Hey pink head, I’m not a fucking dog you know!”

“Well hello there, little brothers.”

Iblis.

“Y-your the.” I started stuttering.

“Yes, I’m the Demon king of Fire, Iblis, for those of you that haven’t met me, I’m the coolest King out of all eight, don’t let Beelzebub tell you otherwise.” His face was emotionless but not as blank as Amaimon’s, you could see the fun bubbling in his eyes and one ever so slightly curve on one side of his mouth formed. Highly arrogant as always.

“A DEMON KING?” Izumo shouted in surprise rather then fear.

“What are you doing here?” Yukio asked sternly.

“What am I doing here? What are you two doing here?”

All was silent, no sound apart from nearby traffic and low sounds of people far in the distance. 

“I’m here to bring you back home, little brothers.”

“This is our home! WE WON’T GO BACK THERE!” I spat my venomous reply.

“You won’t? Will this persuade you?” He snapped his fingers and red ash-like smoke appeared. 

Underneath the smoke something was forming, a silhouette.

“Shiemi!”

“Rin, Yuki.” Her voice was weak and her eyes fluttered slightly.

“What the hell did you do to her?”

“Nothing yet, why would one begin the show if there is no audience.” He pressed a single class to her milky white throat.

One poke, red liquid oozed downwards causing a flinch of pain from Shiemi. 

Shura unsheathed her sword and Yukio raised his guns, and I was about to pull Kurikara from it’s bag.

“What pretty toys, but I’m not as playful as some of my brothers, I prefer to get things done quick and easy, but of course I don’t mind inflicting a little pain.”

He snapped his fingers and everyone caught on fire, except for Yukio and I.

“Stop that now! Stop it you bastard!” I yelled as blue flames swelled up around me, I hadn’t drawn my sword yet though. 

“There is no need to fight brother,your friends are just on fire and also paralysed. I’ll release these humans as soon as you follow me, theres a Gehenna gate awaiting for us in a back alley way.”

“Kill me not my friends, don’t hurt them.” Yukio spoke up, pushes back tears coating his voice.

“I don’t want to kill you, or your friends, well actually I don’t mind, whatever.”

He pulled a red flame sealed knife from his back pocket and raised it too Shiemi’s neck.

“The choice is yours brothers, you can watch all your friends burn to death or you can save them all and come home.”

“Yuki…Rin…don’t do it, you can’t go back the-er-aghh.”

“Silence, fragile little girl. Look at that, one little push and you crack a few bones, pathetic.”

“Shiemi!” Yukio and I both yelled in union. 

“You may not know me very well but you know me well enough to know I am extremely inpatient.”

He brought the blade to various parts of her skin, slicing as fast as light, unable to see each motion. 

“SHIEMI!”

“Relax, they’re barley even deep, she shouldn't even scream. Now, let’s be going little brothers.”

The flames stopped and he threw Shiemi into the pile of my paralysed friends, some burnt, one bloody and singed.

“Yeah…okay…”

He grinned triumphantly as he escorted us to where the Gehenna gate lay. There were small dragon like creatures guarding the Gehenna gate, I think they were salamanders. 

“Shall we?” 

This time, we weren’t pushed into the black depths of hell, this time we jumped in on our own decision. This time we willingly pushed ourselves to the black world. I could feel the faces of death and humiliation bubbling against my skin, the stereotypical cackling echoing in my sensitive ears.

\- - - - - -

 

Steel? Why can I smell steel? Why do I feel so stiff? Where am I? Oh, that’s right, I must be in Gehenna now. Did that damn gate knock me out again? Why do I not feel the comfort of my bed beneath me, what happened to the huge royal bed? 

My eyes fluttered open but everything was very dim, even with my supreme eyesight it was hard to see anything. Everything was pitch black, all I could see was two small flames flickering either side of me, blue flames. They were not my flames, so I imagine Satan is close by. The flames were purposely weak so my eyesight was hijacked. 

My neck was too stiff to look up, so i looked down. I could feel a coldness of metal surrounding my wrists and ankles, restraining me to move. I felt as If I was hanging, was I hung on a wall? It was then my current poor eyesight flickered on a small filthy silver cart below, objects of all sorts sat on the cart.

“Hello, my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment/kudos aye thnx m8


End file.
